Black Dog
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When Richard Crews, Jack and Melanie Crews only son, is driving a load of weapons and after he gets transformed and after a hijack attempt, Richard must now keeps the weapons away from his new enemy, the Outsiders, Lion King/Black Dog crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Dog 2**

**Chapter 1; meeting Kiara and Kovu**

**

* * *

**

17 years ago, in the eastern United States, Jack Crews, drove a truck with guns in the back, and later gave the guns to the FBI, and drives the truck to the impound lot in New Jersey, before he lift the dock, red came and try's to kill him and his family, but red ends up losing control of his truck and a train hits red's truck causing it to explode, while Jack and his family escapes unharmed, two mouths later, Melanie Crews, Jack Crew's wife, becomes pregnant, and bared a son named Richard Crews, Jack raised his son to be a truck driver.

* * *

Today in Kenya, Africa, Richard Crews, is a single teenage truck driver, he is driving a load to the Capital of Kenya, Nairobi, with his new teenaged friends and their names are Moe, Lance, and John. They were driving on a highway, in a region in Africa called the Pridelands, they heard the local people say that the animals in this region talk, and what they don't know is that they are going to get involved in a problem, and they will fight in it to keep the load from falling to someone very evil.

* * *

Just a about two miles away from the Truck are two lion cubs, and their names are Kovu and Kiara , they just got out of the River full of crocodiles, they got out of the River at a different area, they saw something that they have never seen before, Kovu asked, "What is that over the river?"

Kiara looks at it to, but doesn't know what it is, and says, "I don't know, I never seen it before."

When Kovu and Kiara climbed up the hill, what they saw next was really weird, Kiara says, " What is this rocky surface, it's hurting my feet."

Kovu didn't like the rocky surface too, then he at saw it heading for that thing that cross the river and says, "This rock surface, Leads to this thing and crosses the river, but the question is, where?" what they don't know is that they are on a road and are about to have a new adventure, that will change the coarse of history of the Pridelands forever.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard Crews and his friends, are on the same road that, Kovu and Kiara, are both on, Richard see's the bridge that he has cross to get to Nairobi, Kenya, Richard was driving until the last second saw two lion cubs in the road, and said, "Whoa!" Richard slams his foot on the Brakes, the truck try's to stop, even the red car behind which Richards other friends have slammed their brakes to, Kiara and Kovu heard a sound from behind them, and when they saw the black truck, trying to stop, they screamed and ducked down, until the truck stopped right in front of them, and the car stopped as well, after the truck stopped, Richard unbuckled his seat belt, and said, "Oh lord, please don't tell me, that I accidentally ran them over."

Richard prayed for hope, while he was getting out of the truck to see, when Richard toke a look, he saw the lion cubs were unharmed, relieved that the lion cubs did not get ran over and says, "Oh thank you, lord." Kovu and Kiara turned around and found a creature standing in front of them and the creature says, "Hello there." the cubs backed away and the creatures said, "Come here, I won't hurt you, I just wont to see if you are okay, that all." Richard reaches his hand to one of the cubs and rub his hand on the female, and Kiara purred when the mysterious creature rub her and Kovu purred when he got rubbed to, the lion cubs comes to the creature and it asked with concern, "What are you two little lion cubs doing out here alone, your pride must be worried sick about you two." Richard looks away, than we heard a young male voice, " Who and what are you?"

Richard turned turned to lion cubs, and thought ' could it be true?' then Richard tested it by saying, " Did you just talked?" he said to the male lion cub, the cub walked to Richard and said, "Yes it was me." Richard eyes widened, when he saw the male lion cub talked, the female lion cub said, " Mr. can you please, tell us who and what you are?"

"My name is Richard Crews, Son of Jack and Melanie Crews, and Younger Brother of Tracy Crews, and I am a Human." Richard said, being very happy to meet two talking lion cubs, Richard than asked, "Who are you two?"

The male lion cub says, "My name is Kovu."

The female lion cub got close to Richard and says, "I'm Kiara."

"Hello Kovu and Kiara, can you tell me why you two are away from your pride?" Richard asked them.

"Me and Kovu come from different prides." Kiara informed Richard.

Richard than said, "Okay, why are you not with your prides right now?"

Kiara and Kovu said, " We ran off."

Richard smiled, he understood, because he was just like them, but in a different form, like them , he used to be young, arrogant, and smart, and he said, " I see, I was just like two once, man I can never forget those old times." than he slap back into realty " Look, Me and my friends will take you home, okay."

Kovu and Kiara said, "Okay." than Kiara added, "Can you do us a favor?"

Richard asked, " Yes?"

Kiara said, "Can you Carry us?" Kovu joined in with Kiara and they say, "Please?"

"Alright you two." Richard Picks them up and says, " Dang, you two are getting heavy, what have you been eating." Richard Laughed as he was making his way to the truck

Kovu see's the Truck and asked, " What is that?'

Richard answers, happily, " This is my truck, This is a Black Peterbilt 379, with a 48 foot Transamerica Leasing Trailer." then Richard was about to open the door of the truck and meets John opening the door for him.

Than John asks, " What toke you so long?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I would tell you." Richard smirked.

John smiles and says, "Try me."

"Kids you got anything to say to my friend, John." Richard still smirked, and also started laughing.

John got confused, than he looked at the cubs and the cubs said, " Hello."

John was surprised, and thought 'So the stories are are true.' than he says, "Hello kids, I John, what are you names." John said.

Kiara says, "I'm Kiara and this is Kovu."

Kovu looked around for Richard's other friend but are not here and asked, "Richard, Where are your other friends?"

"They are in a red Chevrolet Camaro, right behind this truck, they are following us to are destitution, you well meet them later." Richard said, calmly.

Kovu and Kiara said, " Okay."

Richard picks up a CB radio and says, " We are going to move again, be ready, back there, over."

Moe answers, on the CB radio, "Gotcha, Man, over and out."

Richard starts the truck up again and starts moving, heading for the Prideland and the Outland border.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First hijack attempt and meeting Moe and Lance**

**

* * *

**

After Richard, starts the truck, they head for the bridge, and when they were on the bridge, Kovu asked, " What is this rocky surface we are on and what is this thing that starches from one side of the river and to the other side?"

Richard answered, " This is called a road, but this kind of a road called a highway and this thing that is over the river, this is called a bridge, it helps cars and trucks, cross a river, without the cars and trucks touching the water."

"I am glad, that it is there, because that river is full of crocodiles." Kovu said, with relief.

"I could tell, you were socking wet and cold, that's one of the reasons, why I brought you into my truck, so that you don't freeze, and to warm you both." Richard turns to John and says, "John get the covers for them." Richard tells John to get the covers for them, John give the covers to Kiara and Kovu to get warm, Kovu and Kiara say "Thank you, John." John said, " Your Welcome." the cubs laid down on the bed, in the back of the truck, felling nice, safe and warm, and also started to fall asleep.

As Both Vehicles made it across the bridge, Moe and Lance in the Red Camaro, saw a Black 1976 muscle car, behind them, the black muscle car, was next to the Camaro, the passenger pulls out a Ithaca Model 37 M and P shotgun, and fires the shotgun, that shatters the back window of the Camaro, that sound woke up, Kiara and Kovu, as it got Richard and John's attention, Richard looked back and saw a black muscle car, Richard first thought, robbers, when the Muscle car, hit the Camaro, and making it go off the road, the Muscle was next to the Truck, Richard knock the black muscle car to the side of the road, John said, " Those are Green's boys, what the hell are doing?" Richard didn't answer John, Kiara or Kovu at the moment, the Camaro got back on the road, and caught up to the Truck, and when the Muscle car was moving again, Richard saw a truck blockading the road

Richard asked, " Is that Green's truck?"

John found the answer and says, " He must must be trying, to Hijack the load, he is a greedy man."

Richard says, " He isn't going to stop me." Then Richard smiles evilly as he shifts the gears, As the Truck, was going faster, John, Kiara, and Kovu gets confused and John asked, " Richard, what are doing?" as this was going on, Green, the man that gave Richard, his truck and his load, but Green is after a load on the Truck, Green is a man with black hair, a blue eye, and an eye patch covering his other eye, what Richard Crews, and his friends don't know is that they have something on the truck that is illegal , Green saw the truck was coming, from his Green ford pick up truck but saw that Richard's truck was not slowing down, it was getting faster, the men in the truck that is blockading the road, saw the Truck coming at the them, at fast speed, Truck which is a flatbed, moved out of the way, but it was too late, Richard hit the flatbed truck and moved it out of the away, and Green said, " Son of a bitch." the black muscle car stopped,and Green says, " What are you looking at, we must catch that Truck, go!" the muscle car chased after the truck, but scene the Camaro is back, the Camaro must be out of the way first, the driver hit the car, causing the Camaro, to slide to it side but not off the road, the car backs off, for a few seconds and hits the Camaro again.

Richard saw this, and got an idea, he picks up the CB radio and said, "Moe, when he backs off again, you hit your gas paddle."

" Alright, man." Moe's voice said on the CB Radio.

When the Black muscle car backs off again, Moe hits the gas paddle, and got out of the way, and Richard says, " Hang on." Richard slams the Brakes hard, the Driver in the black muscle car, slams his brakes as well, but he did it to soon, as the black muscle car hits, the back of the trailer, and explodes, when Richard moves the Truck again, Kovu says, " You are good, Richard." John agree as he says, " Yeah, you can drive like your, Dad." Richard smiles and said, " Years of training and experience." The truck and the Camaro, lift the scene.

* * *

After a while, Richard Crews, pulls the truck, over on the side of the Highway, and Richard gets out with the cubs and John as they walked, to the red Camaro, Moe and Lance came out of the Camaro and saw Richard and John with two lion cubs and Lance says with amusement, " What do we have here, two lion cubs, where did you find them?"

Richard Crews said, " Remember the bridge, that's where I find them, and the legend of talking animals in the Pridelands and Outlands are true."

Moe and Lance laughed after what, Richard just said, and Richard says, " You don't believe me, ask the cubs?"

Moe and Lance turn to the cubs. " Do you talk?" Lance asked, smirking, Until Kiara said, " Yes can we talk." Moe and Lance's eyes widen when they saw the female cub talk, they looked up and saw Richard giving them a look that said, ' I told you.' Moe and Lance said in their thoughts ' I can not believe that it is true.' Moe began the introduction, " Hi three, I am Moe."

Lance said, " Hello, my name is Lance."

Kovu said, " My name is Kovu."

Kiara says, " I'm Kiara."

Moe says, " Nice to meet you Kovu and Kiara." Moe turns to Richard and says, " Richard, why was Green trying to hijack the load from us?"

Richard says, " Lets take a look."

Richard, John, Moe, Lance, Kiara, and Kovu, went to the back of the trailer, Richard unlocks and opens up the doors of the trailer, until a black pit bull dog comes out barking at them, scaring them for a while, and the Dog stops barking, when it recognized them, Richard says, " Man I keep on forgetting that the dog is back here." then a teenage female voice laughed in front of them, they turned to the dog, and the dog said, " Sorry about that, just having fun." Richard, John, Moe, Lance were surprised to hear the dog talk, while Kiara and Kovu were surprised to see a dog for the first time, then Richard says, " I guess that all animals talk when they enter in or near the Pridelands and the Outlands, what is your name Ma'am."

The dog smiles and says, " My name is Debbie."

"Hi Debbie, I am Richard, the current truck driver." Richard says.

John says to Debbie, " My name is John."

" Hi there, I'm Moe." Moe said.

" I'm Lance." Lance said.

Debbie than see the lion cubs, and says to Richard, " I see you have two lion cubs." she turns to the cubs and says, " Hello, there little ones, I'm Debbie, what is your names?"

Kovu replies, " My name is Kovu."

Kiara says, " I'm Kiara."

Debbie says, " Nice to meet you two." than she turns to Richard and says, " So that explains the first rough stop, but What was that gunshot and explosion, I heard outside?"

" Green and his men tried to hijack the load, a black muscle car was chasing us, I slam the brakes, and the car, hit the back of the trailer and exploded, and we drove away, we think there is something else on this truck, did you smell anything weird, back here?" Richard asked, with concern.

Debbie says, " I smelt something, that smell like metal and powder."

Richard got concerned, than asked, " Can you show me, I would like to see."

Debbie says, " Get up here." than Richard climbed up the trailer and walked with Debbie to the front of the trailer, than after a while Richard calls to the gang outside, " Guys, you got to see this." Moe and Lance helped Kiara and Kovu up on the trailer, than Moe, Lance, and John got in the trailer they walked to the front of the trailer and found creates, Richard was looking in them, and Moe asks, " What did you find?" Richard didn't respond, he was to busy looking in the create, when they toke a look, they saw guns, and lots of them, Kovu and Kiara saw the weapons and Kiara asked, " What are they?" Richard responded by saying, " Guns, and lots of them, there's AK-47s, AK-74s, AKS-74s, AKS-74Us, M16 carbines, MP5s, MP5Ks, Beretta Model pistols, Colt .45 pistols, Walter PPK pistols, and Much more." Kovu asked, " What do they do?" Richard got serious and said, " Nothing, but Death and Destruction." Richard Than says, " I got to call my dad." than Richard pulls out his cell phone, Kiara and Kovu were about to ask him, but Richard started talking to his dad on the phone, Richard said, " Hi dad, It me, Richard, we got a problem?" Richard was listening on the phone and than said, " Remember, what you said, about you driving, guns to New Jersey?, Well it happening to me." Richard than said, " Yeah." than said, " What kind of guns do I have?, I have Machine Guns, Shotguns, Pistols, Snipers, Rocket and Missile Launchers, and much more, and we almost got hijacked, I killed two Hijackers, Their car crashed, into the trailer, and exploded." Richard listened and said, " the same way, you did years before, in South Carolina." As Richard was listening, he smiled and said, " Thank you, Dad." Richard hang up and said, " My dad is going to call the C.I.A., all we have to do is wait for my dad to call back."

Debbie says, " At lease we'll get some back up."

" That's the only good thing that we want to come out of it." than Richard turned to the cubs and said, " and we need to get you to your prides and take you two home, what are your parents names?"

Kiara said, " My Mom and Dad names are Simba and Nala."

Kovu said, " My Mom's name is Zira."

Richard said, " let's go."

Everybody got out of the trailer except Debbie, she had to make sure that the load is save with her, Richard closed and locked the doors to the trailer, then the Richard and John with Kiara and Kovu went in the truck, while Moe and Lance went to the Camaro, then they began to move again, after a while, they were looking for Kiara parent's, they were driving until Richard saw a pride of lions on the far side of the highway, Richard called for Kiara, " Kiara?" Kiara came out and said, " Yes?" Richard asked, " Is this your pride and is that your parents, right there?" Kiara looked and saw the Pride she recognized and was happy to see her parents and said, " That my Mom and Dad." Richard pulls the truck over to the side of the Highway, and hoped that it will go well.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Simba and Zira**

**

* * *

**

Simba and Nala, were looking for Kiara, all over the Pridelands and did not find her, Simba ordered Zazu to look for her, after a while he found nothing until they decided to look for her some where else, they were about to give up until they saw a weird object they have never seen before and Simba said, " What is that?" Zazu also saw it but had no idea, what it is, and said, " I don't know, Simba, I have never anything like that before." then the object got closer and stopped on their side of the rocky surface, "Lets go see, but be ready to attack, if we have to." Simba and Pride including Zazu, went to object closely, but stayed on high alert.

* * *

In the truck, Richard, saw the Pride coming to them and said, " Let me see, if they are your Pride or not, just to be sure."

Richard unbuckled his seat belt, got armed with his Beretta model pistol and stepped out of truck, when he stepped out and walked around the truck, Simba and Nala saw a creature that came from the other side, got into their defense position, when Richard saw this, Richard pulls out his pistol and being cautious, Richard asked, " Are you the Pride from the Pridelands?" Simba couldn't believe that the creature was talking and answered, " Yes, we are, what do you want?" Richard than asked, " Are you Kiara's parents and Pride?" Simba and Nala were surprised to hear that name and Simba said, " Yes, where is Kiara?" Richard said, " She is with us, she is in truck, let me go get her." Richard walked back to the truck and says, " Kiara, come with me." Kiara walked to him and Richard picked up Kiara and carried her in his arms, when Richard turned around, Simba and Nala were surprised to see their daughter,was okay and unharmed, and she was not scared about the creature, and they see she likes the creature and it said, " Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is our daughter." Simba and Nala replied, Richard bents down and puts Kiara on the ground, and she yells out happily, " Mom, Dad." Simba, Nala, and Kiara, were racing to each other, and when they were reunited with each other they nuzzled each other for awhile, then Simba asked, " Where have you been we were looking all over you, Kiara." Kiara says, " I sorry, I ran into the Outlands, meet a cub named, Kovu, than the Crocodiles tried to eat us, then we saw a bridge, that what Richard calls it, the person right behind me, and than when we got up top and that when we meet, Richard, he toke me and Kovu, into his truck, and we meet his friends, their were taking us home, when a what Richard and his friends call a Hijack, they saved us from it, and killed the Hijackers with his truck, and then we found you, and here I am."

Simba and Nala looked at the creature that found, saved, and brought Kiara, home, then Simba, Nala, and Kiara, went to Richard, and Nala said, " Thank you, for founding, saving, and bringing home are daughter." Richard smiles and says, " No problem, Miss, I always help somebody in need." Simba than asked, " What are you, Richard?" Richard said, " I am a Human, and I am also a truck driver." Simba got confused and asked, " a what?" Richard said, " A truck driver, I drive this truck, and I carry loads to the detestation." Simba, Nala, Zazu got curious and Simba asked, " What kind of load do you have?" Richard was about to tell them, until Simba and Nala smelt a scent of lion, but it was not from his pride, than Simba said, " Outsiders, Richard get behind me." Richard listened, and went behind him, and Simba roared, than a lioness came out of her hiding place and roared, Richard pulled out his Beretta model pistol aimed at the lioness, than Simba said, " Zira." Zira saw Simba and said, " Simba." Zira than turns to Richard and asked, " Who and what are you?" Richard said, still pointing his pistol at Zira, " I am Richard Crews, I am a human, and I am also a truck driver." Simba than said, " Get out of the Pridelands, Zira." Zira than said, " I am not leaving, until I find my son." Richard than remembered about Kovu and decided to ask her, " Excuse me, Zira." Zira turns to Richard, and Richard continued to say, " Is your sons name, Kovu, by any chance?" Zira than asked, angrily, " Did you kidnap him from the Outlands?" Richard then gets mad for being accused for something he didn't do and said, " No, I was not in the Outlands during that time, I was driving, until I saw, Kovu and Kiara on the road, and I didn't see them, until the last second, they almost got killed on accident, because a truck does not stop right away, it may take awhile, for a truck to stop, and they were lucky, and I also saved them from a Hijack attempt, and Kovu is safe and sound, he is in the truck with my friends, follow me." Richard than lead Zira to his truck, Richard opened the door and John stepped out of the truck and Richard whispered into his ears, than John pulls out two colt .45 pistols, while Richard entered the truck, than Moe and Lance came from the car, and Moe pointed his desert eagle pistol, while Lance Cooks his Beretta model pistol at Zira, she understood that they were being cautious, than Richard comes back out with Kovu in his arms, and Richard put Kovu down and let Kovu go to his mother, Zira and Kovu meet again, than Zira asked, " where did you find him?" Richard answered, " By the river, nearby a bridge, after finding him, along with Kiara, I was going to take those two home to where they really belong." Than Zira said, " I should, thank you, Richard, for finding, saving, bringing my son home." Richard said, " Your welcome, and one more thing."

Zira asked, " Yes?" Richard said, seriously, " Don't accuse people, if you did not see them do it, and I really don't like to be accused." Zira than apologizes to Richard in a whisper, for accusing him, and than lift, with Kovu in her mouth, without saying another word, after Zira and Kovu lift, Simba, Nala, Kiara came to Richard and Simba said, clearing his throat, " You were about to tell about the load." Richard remembered about that and said, " Come with me, tell your pride come, they need to know this too." Simba called for Pride to come and they followed Simba to the truck, that Richard and his friends were and asked them, " Who are you?" Moe began the introduction, " My name is Moe." than Lance said, " I'm Lance." and John said, " I am John." when they arrived at the back of truck, Simba said, to Richard and his friends, " I am King Simba, and this Queen Nala, Rulers of the Pridelands, and this our majordomo, Zazu." Richard and his friends asked, " King and Queen of the Pridelands?" Richard turned to Kiara and says, " Kiara, you never told us, you are a princess of the Pridelands, why didn't you tell us?" as Richard and his friends bowed to the royal family, Kiara said, " I'm sorry, I forget about when I first meet you, and during that Hijack attempt." Richard and his friends that rise up, Richard said, " That okay, but next time, tell the person who you are, but to some people, you only trust." Richard unlocks the trailer door, and Debbie barked at the lions, but not Kiara, Debbie knows Kiara, from the last time she saw her, Richard says to Debbie, " You can stop Debbie, they're Kiara's parents and her Pride." Debbie stopped barking and said, " Hello there, I'm Debbie, the guard dog of the truck." Simba than introduced himself, " I am King Simba, King of the Pridelands." Nala walked up to Debbie and said, " I am Queen Nala, Queen of the Pridelands." Zazu says, " Hello Miss, I'm Zazu, the king and queens majordomo." Debbie bowed as she said, " Nice to meet you, your Majesties." Richard and his friends were surprised that she was not shocked, Lance asked, " How are you not shocked to know that Kiara parents, King and Queen?" Debbie says, " When Kiara got on the Truck last time, I smelt her scent, and I knew right away, she was a princess." Richard than said, " We need to show the King and Queen and also the majordomo, the load we are carrying, the true load, not this that we are seeing, if that's alright with you?" Debbie than says, " Not a problem.", Richard climbed up, than Simba climbed up, Nala picked up, Kiara with her mouth and climbed up, and Zazu flew in the trailer, than the the royal family were in the trailer, and Richard and Debbie led the royal family and the majordomo to the front of the trailer, and Simba, Nala, and Zazu saw creates and Zazu asked, " What's in that?" Richard gets a crowbar and says, " You'll see." Richard and Moe open the creates with their crowbars, and after they were open the creates, Simba, Nala, and Zazu saw the weapons and Nala asked, " What are those?" Richard answered, " These are guns or firearms, and there are lots of them." Simba asked, " What do they do?" Kiara said, what Richard said earlier " Nothing, but death and destruction." Richard than said, " I just called my dad, hours ago, and asked him what we should do, and Dad says, he would call the C.I.A. and he would call back when..." Richard was interrupted by his cell phone and said, " That must be him, now." Richard answers the phone and said, " What do you got for me?" Richard listened, than said, " How long will they be here?" Richard listened, while Simba, Nala, Zazu were confused, but Kiara already been through this and knew how they communicated some how, than Richard said, " Okay, Thank you, Dad, Bye." Richard hangs up the phone and said, " That was my Dad, he just called the C.I.A. and the . will be here in a few days, so we have to stay here, so that we wont have to deal with the Hijackers, if that is okay with you, your highness." Simba, Nala, and Zazu were not going to let a young truck driver and his friends, at a young age, get killed because of some kind of Hijack, Simba and Nala fell connected to Richard and his friends some how, and Simba said, " You are welcome to stay in the Pridelands, and I reserve my judgment." even if he reserve his judgment, Simba doesn't fully trust him yet, than Richard says, " Thank you , your highness, get your pride on this truck, me and my friends will drive, you and your Pride home, unless you wont to be followed or spied on while walking home." Simba told the pride to get on the truck and they listened, Debbie let the lioness's to be in the back of the truck with her, just in case, if they run into the Hijackers again, but Richard and Simba both hoped that they won't have to deal with the Hijackers, then after the lioness's and Zazu were on the truck, Richard closed and locked the door, Richard and John sat in their seat, while the African royal family of lions, were on the bed, and Simba said, " Head for Priderock, Richard." and Richard said, " Alright." and Richard started the truck again, heading for the Priderock, with Moe and Lance following them in the Camaro.

* * *

Than in 30 minutes, Richard made it to Priderock on a new dirt road, and stopped, Richard, John, and the Royal family got out and went to the trailer, and Richard unlocked and open the trailer, so the lioness's and Zazu could get down from the truck, and after the lioness got off the truck, Simba said, " Richard, I got to teach my daughter a lesson, I will see you later." Richard said, " See you later, your Highness." Simba picked up his daughter and walked up, Richard and his friends turn to the sun that is starting to set and said, " What a beautiful day in paradise." when Richard entered the trailer and turn is back toward the sun for a minute, than two old Lioness's came to Richard and one of them asked, " Excuse me, are you Richard Crews?" Richard turned around and saw the Lioness's and says, " Yeah, who are you two?" the oldest one said, " My name is Sarabi, I'm Simba's Mother." the other said, " I'm Sarafina, I'm Nala's mother." Richard smiles and said, " Nice to meet you both." Sarabi says, " Thank you for founding, saving, and bringing home, our granddaughter, we are really thankful of you." Richard says, " Don't motion it, and you are very welcome." then Lioness lift, than after a while Kiara came to Richard and was watching the sun setting with him and said, " Richard?" Richard answered, " Yeah?" Kiara nuzzled Richard and said, " Thank you, for founding, saving, and bringing me home, and giving me a good day, of my life." Richard said, " Your welcome, Kiara." Kiara and Richard, than they turned there attention on the sun, as Richard thought, ' I will not let nobody harm you, not even those, Hijackers, I will keep you save, Kiara' as Richard still stared at the sun. Zazu then flew next to Richard and started to enjoy the view with them.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kovu and Zira's talk**

**

* * *

**

In the Outlands, it was different story, the place is anything, but paradise, Nuka was walking and was talking to himself and was saying with annoyance, " Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, Scar wasn't even his father, he just toke him in." as he was walking, he saw Vitani and said, " Oh hey Tani, where is little termite Kovu? the chosen one." he cut the vine that Vitani has in her mouth, Nuka laughs as Vitani rolls and land on the ground, as she got up and said, " Nuka, where's Kovu, did you leave him out there on his own again?"

" Hey, its very lion for himself out here, that little termites got to learn to be on his own." Nuka says, as he scratches his back, Vitani said, " Mother's going to mad, she told you to watch him." Nuka than says, " Who cares, I should have been the chosen one, I'm oldest, I'm strongest, I'm smartest... Oh these termites." Nuka get irritated from the termites, while Vitani smiles at Nuka's irritating Nuka says, " I... could be... a leader... if she'd... just give me... a chance." Vitani than says, " Yeah right, why don't you tell that to her." Nuka says, " Yeah, don't think I won't." Vitani says, " Oh yeah? here is your chance." Nuka was caught off-guard and asked, " Huh?" and turned saw his Mom coming and she was happy, and Nuka said, " Oh, Mother. Mother I caught some field mice for you. I left them by the... by the ..." and she passed by him and ignored him and Nuka says, " … Okay." Zira puts Kovu down and Vitani approached and said, " Hey Kovu. Want to fight?" they began playing, than Zira turned to Nuka, and said with Venom in her voice, " You...were supposed to be _watching him_!" Nuka prepared for the worse, when Kovu said, " It not his fault. I went off on my own." Zira turns to him and says, " What were you doing?" Kovu says, " Nothing." Zira said, " Who has made us outsiders?" Kovu said, " Simba." Zira than said, " Who... killed... Scar?" Kovu says, " Simba." as he falls on his back, Zira than says, " What have I told you about them?" Kovu says, " I'm sorry, Mother. But Kiara, Richard and his friends didn't seem so bad, I-I-I thought we could be..."

" Friends!" Kovu shrieked back in fear, as Zira paced back and forth, " You thought, you could get to the daughter, and those humans, and Simba would welcome you with open arms. What an idea." than Zira stops, as she realized what she just said, and says, but in a more happy tone, " What an idea, your brilliant, child, tell me, what do you know, about Richard Crews." Kovu than started thinking back, and said, " Richard and his friends, are brave, kind, and have good hearts, and when somebody needs help, they will help anyone in need." Zira asked, " What is in that thing, that they call a truck?" Kovu than says, " Richard calls it a 1994 black Peterbilt 379 truck with a 48 long trailer, the load, that's what Richard and his friends call it, are weapons, what they call guns, in the truck, I asked, Richard what they do, but he said that they do nothing but death and destruction." Zira smiled even more and asked, " Do you know, where there going?" Kovu says, " They're heading for a place called Nairobi, that is where they are heading, but Richard called his Dad back at his home, his dad might of already called, what Richard and his friends call the C.I.A., and they probably be staying in the Pridelands, but they do not stay at one place for very long." Zira, now has a plan to get back at Simba for killing Scar, and a truck that has weapons on it that could help them take back the Pridelands, than Zira says, " You have the same mind that made, Scar so powerful." Zira than pick up Kovu and toke him into the Den, as Nuka muttered, " Chosen one." when Zira entered the den and put Kovu in his sleeping place, and Zira said, " I now see the path, to are glorious, return to power."

* * *

Two mouths later, In Rafiki's tree, Rafiki is panting a picture of two cubs and Rafiki says, " Oh Mafasa, everyday Kiara, grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud, but this cub Kovu, grows stronger, Zira fills his heart with hate, I'm very worried, Mafasa, thing are not going well, I am worried about that those Humans, they are in even more danger than this one and I thing, Zira will harm them." than a wind blows and Rafiki look up at his fruit's and says, " You have a plan." one fruit's fell and broke into half's as Rafiki said with confusion, " What?" than Rafiki pick up two half's look at them, and than looks at the painting as he says, " Kovu, Kiara, Together." two closed and Rafiki than says, " Are You crazy, this will never work, oh Mafasa, you been up there to long, your head is in the clouds." then Wind blow again but heavy and Rafiki said, " Okay, okay, alright alright, okay, I don't thing this is going to work, but I trust you." Rafiki than asked, " But what about the Humans?" the wind blow as Rafiki see a picture that shows four male teenaged dogs, one male teenaged lion, and a male teenaged meerkat, as Rafiki says, " Are you saying that the Humans will be turned into animals?" the blew again, but genital this time, and Rafiki says, " Okay Mafasa, I just hope, you know what you are doing." as the leaves blew around and into the air.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Transform into the Black Dog**

**

* * *

**

Four mouths later, after Richard, John, Moe, and Lance, found, saved, and brought home, Kiara, Simba and his Pride, including Zazu, now fully trust them and even Debbie in the back of the truck, they also meet Timon and Pumbaa and the gang found Timon and Pumbaa to be hilarious, a few days after Simba and his Pride, Welcomed Richard and his friends into the Pride, two C.I.A. agents came, and told Richard that they help protect the load, and they even said that they made a promise to Richard's Dad that is back in the United States, and told him that they'll protect Richard and his friends, but today something was going to happen, and it will change the humans lives forever, When the sun rose in the Pridelands, Richard woke up, from his bed in the truck, Richard puts his feet down on the floor when suddenly, " Ah." a teenage female voice said, Richard looked down and saw a teenaged Kiara, and says, " I'm sorry, Kiara, I didn't know you were in here, are you okay." Kiara said, " Yeah." than Richard looked down and said, " sleep well, in my truck last night?" Richard laughed, Kiara repeated, " Yeah." Than Kiara asked, " What are you going to do today, Richard?" Richard thought and decide to go drive around the Pridelands and said, " I am going to be driving around the Pridelands in the C.I.A. agents car, do you want to come with me?" Kiara smiled and said, " Yeah." Than with permission from Simba, and the C.I.A. agents, they head for the car before they got in Zazu calls to Richard, " Good Morning, Richard." Richard looks up at the sky and see's Zazu, Richard says back, " Good morning, Zazu, are out doing your morning report for Simba?" Zazu says, " Yes, and I must be going, see around." Richard says, " See you around." after Zazu lift, they drove in the Aston Martin DB5, around the Pridelands, than they drove on the main roads, after that they drove around, they came back, than Richard went for a walk by himself, when Richard was walking, he heard an evil chuckle, than two lioness's came, a full grown adult and a teenager, Richard recognized one of them as Zira, and Zira said, " Hello Richard, what are you doing out and so alone?" Richard says, " Hi Zira, nice morning isn't it, I am just out for a walk and who is this right here?" Zira says, " Richard, this is my daughter, Vitani." Vitani says, " Hello, Richard." Richard says, " Hi there, do you have just her and Kovu, Zira?" than Zira says, " I have another son, his name is Nuka, but he never does anything right, now I came to find you and talk to you." Richard asked, " What's it about?" Vitani says, " Four mouths ago, Kovu said something about that you have weapons in your truck, and we want to know is that true, do you have weapons on your truck?" Richard said, " Yeah, it's true, I have weapons on my truck, but only I can access the code to unlock the doors of the trailer, and I can't tell you what it is, it's is for the weapons and for me and my friends safety, and on top of that we have the C.I.A. agents that are here to protect us, and now if you excess me, I got to head back, see you later, Zira and Vitani." Zira says, " See you later, Richard." Richard leaves than Vitani says, " Now we know that, he does have the weapons, but the question is, how are we going to get them and Richard without the Pridelanders seeing us?" Zira says, " Lets follow, Richard and learn more about him." Zira and Vitani begin to follow Richard, while Richard is walking he gets a filling that he is being followed, and calls his friend with his cell phone, and Richard says, " Moe, it's me Richard, I'm heading back to the Pridelands, but I have a filling that someone is following me." Richard listened and than Richard nodded and than said, " Okay, I will lose them, bye." than Richard started running, Zira and Vitani saw Richard starting to run and Vitani says, " he running, he running." Zira said, " I figured, Richard would run, lets get him." than they start running after Richard, Richard than say two lioness's chasing after him, he figured that it was Zira and Vitani and calls Moe again, when Moe answered, Richard says, " Zira is following me, and I am running, tell Simba that Zira is after me." than after two minutes, Moe tells Richard to find some place to hide until they arrive, Richard said, " Good idea, Bye." Richard hung up the phone and continued to run, until he saw a abandoned laboratory, that was about three miles from the Pridelands, he went inside and hid in a tank tube, Zira and Vitani see's the laboratory and went inside to find Richard, and they turned on all the switches and they found Richard in a tank, they tried to get in but they found that it is locked, they realized that they have Richard trapped, and they were about to ask questions until, they heard five males voices and they realized that it is Richard's friends and the agents coming to the rescue, they set their ambush for them and when Richard's friends and the C.I.A. agents saw Richard trapped in a tank, they tried to get Richard out, until Richard says, " Look out, it's an ambush." just when Richard said that they were attacked by Zira and Vitani, they knocked Richard's friend's unconscious, then after they knocked them unconscious, they put Richard's friends inside the tank with Richard and Richard asked, " Why are you doing this, Zira?" Zira says, " We want your weapons, give us the code, and we won't bother you and your friends again." Richard asked, " And if we don't?" Vitani says, " Than we will turn you into animals." Richard says, " No." Zira than turns on a switch and the transformation began, and they lift them in the tank, than after the transformation was done, Richard Crews looks at himself and says, " I'm a teenaged male Black Pit Bull." after a while Richard's friends and the C.I.A. agents woke up, they found themselves inside the tank, with a teenaged male Black Pit Bull, with red eyes and black fur, that was black as night, they got scarred and Richard said, " Guys don't be afraid, it's me, Richard Crews." than the gang said, " Richard, what happened to you?" Richard said, " I got transformed into a dog, and you guys have been transformed into animals." After Richard said that, they looked at themselves, than they looked at each other, John is now a teenaged male Golden Retriever, with blue eyes and golden fur, Moe is now a teenaged male Lion, with a brown growing mane, green eyes, and tan fur, Lance is now a teenaged male meerkat, that looks like Timon, but is more mature and smart, and the two C.I.A. agents are now full grown up, male German Shepherd's, with black fur on their back and their mouths, while the rest of their bodies has tan fur, one got blue eyes, while the other one got brown eyes, one of the C.I.A. agents said, " I can't believe we are German Shepherd's, Max." then Max the other C.I.A. agent says, " I can't believe it either, Laurence." then Richard said, " Come on guys, we need to get out of here or yell, bark, or roar, so Simba and his pride can rescue us." they yelled, barked, and roared for an hour, until they saw a teenaged female Black Pit Bull, a teenaged female Lioness and male Horn-bill, that they knew as Debbie, Kiara and Zazu, Richard said, " Debbie, Kiara, Zazu, over here." Debbie, Kiara, and Zazu looked at the direction and saw six animals trapped inside the tank tube, and saw the ripped clothing on them, they realized that it Richard and his friends and also the C.I.A. agents, than Kiara says, " Zazu, get help." Zazu says, " Yes Kiara , I will be right back." than after while Zazu arrived with Simba and Nala, and the Pride, along with Timon and Pumbaa, when they explained to Simba and Nala that it is Richard and the gang inside the tank, they then tried to get them out, in about 30 minutes they got them out by braking the glass of the tank, and Simba asked, " What happened to you, guys." Richard explained to them that he was talking to Zira and Vitani while he was walking, then he explained to them that they trapped them and turned them into animals, and lift them there after refusing to give them the access code to trailer, so they could get the weapons, than Simba said to Richard, " I told you, she was evil. I told you, she would come after you and now I am worried about all of you guys." Richard says, " Don't worry about it, Me and the guys will just have to adjust are live a bit, and start are new lives, here in the Pridelands, that's all." Debbie says, " I will train You, John, and the C.I.A. agents, how to be dogs." Max said, " Thank you Debbie, and we no longer work for the C.I.A. anymore, just call us Max and Laurence." Debbie says, " Okay." Kiara says, " Me, Mom, Dad, and the Pride will train You Moe, on how to be Lion." Moe says, " Thank you, Kiara." Kiara nodded, than Timon said, " Me and Pumbaa, will teach Lance, on how to be a Meerkat." Lance said, " Thank you, Timon and Pumbaa." Simba said, " let's head back to Priderock." then everybody headed back to Priderock with Zazu flying up ahead, now Simba is now going to protect not only Kiara, but also Richard, because Simba fells connected to Richard, even if they are not related, Simba thinks of Richard as his second son, but in Dog form, then when they arrived at Priderock, they went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fire**

**

* * *

**

For about eight mouths, Richard and his friends, were teached and trained on how to live there live, Debbie trained Richard, John, Max, and Laurence, on how to bark, growl, snarl, howl, and fight like a Dog. Kiara, Simba, Nala, and the Pride taught Moe, how to growl, snarl, and roar, they also teached him how to fight like a Lion, Nala teached him her famous flip to pin someone. While Lance was being taught to be like Meerkat, Timon taught him, how to look for bugs. While they were training on how to live their new lives, Richard and his friends also invented new inventions that will help them out and their new weapons that fire by Voice and Mind command, than Richard trained himself and his friends on how drive their vehicles in their new forms, and also how to fire their own new weapons in their forms and they accomplished their training.

* * *

While in the Outlands, Zira was teaching Kovu, How to kill Simba, and how to steal the weapons and kidnap Richard in the process, Vitani was also being trained to help Kovu, steal the weapons and kidnap Richard. While Kovu and Vitani were training, Zira found and meet Green, the bad guy that is trying to steal the load from Richard, when Green told Zira about his plans, Zira told him that they are doing the same thing, but are planning to use the weapons to retake the Pridelands, Green got Zira interested when he made a deal with her and now, Zira has new allies and they get half of the load and Green's men get the other half, Green than taught the Outsiders, how to drive vehicles and to use the weapons that Green and his men, do have and Today, the training is over, and it was time to put the practice to the test, as Zira smiles and says, " You are ready." Zira than walks over to Kovu that is now fully grown, Zira says, " Nice, very nice." Zira chuckles evilly and says, " You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had." than she asked, " What is your destiny?" Kovu says, " I will avenge Scar, take his place in the Pridelands." Zira says, " Yes, what have I told you?" Kovu says, " Simba and now Richard are the enemy." than Zira said, " And what most you do?" Kovu says, " I must kill Simba and kidnap Richard." after that Green ordered his close men along with Vitani and Nuka, to get a fire started, they have a gasoline tanker, but they need a fire to start it, Vitani and Nuka, went with Marcus, one of Green's men, to find a place to burn their sticks.

* * *

In the Pridelands, Richard, John, Moe, Lance, and Kiara all grew up into full adult animals, Richard even asked Debbie that is now an adult, to be his mate and she excepted, one mouth ago, while this was going on, two mouths ago, Simba asked Richard to be a member of the his family, Richard accepted the offer, and Richard is now Simba's adopted son, but Richard still has his real father and family in the United States, but knows that he will never see them again, Simba cheered Richard help and told him that he love with all his life, Simba is now his foster Dad, Nala is now his foster Mom, and Kiara is now his foster sister, to Richard it felt great to have a family again, and just like Kiara, Richard is now also being overprotected by Simba, Richard tells him not to worry, even when Richard says that, Simba is still worried about him, being kidnapped by the Hijackers, every now and then, Simba tells Timon and Pumbaa to follow him, when he is out on a walk, and Richard some of the time does not mind, but if Richard drives the truck, Simba follows Richard himself, but today, is Kiara's first solo hunt, and Richard is going to drive on the road with his friends, Richard, John, Moe, Lance, Max, and Laurence walked out of the den with Nala, Simba was worried for Kiara, than Kiara came out, and Nala nuzzled her and said, " you'll do just fine." Kiara then walked over to Richard and nuzzled her foster brother as he said, " Just believe in yourself sister and like mom said, you'll do just fine, believe us, we know ." Kiara says, " Thank you, brother." Kiara turned to Simba and said, " Daddy, you promise to let me do it on my own, promise?" Kiara waited than Simba said, " Alright, I promise." than Kiara nuzzled Simba, and then felt excited, then Richard and Lance waved their white flags in the air, and then at Simba signal, they swigged the flags down to the ground, giving her the all clear, then she toke out in the Pridelands, and Richard and his friends including Max and Laurence got in their vehicles, and lift driving on the roads around the Pridelands, while Kiara tried to sneak on one her pray, but stepped on some patch of grass and the animals heard it and ran away, as Kiara started to chase them.

* * *

In the old abandoned elephant graveyard, Marcus, Vitani and Nuka arrived in the Gasoline tanker, they got out of truck, with Marcus, as Nuka says, " This place is even creeper, scene the hyena's ran off."

Vitani was getting annoyed, as she says, " Oh, sheesh." as Marcus said, " What the matter Nuka, you scared, boy." than Nuka says, in a coolly fashion, " I'm not scared, okay." than some hot fire blew out and he got scared, as Vitani and Marcus laid the sticks down.

Vitani look at Marcus's shirt that had weird symbol's on it and asked, " What are those?" Marcus looked down at his shirt and says, " They're letters." than Vitani asks, " What does it say?" then Marcus read, " I'm with stupid." than Vitani asked, " Who would you be talking about?" Marcus turned to Nuka and said, " Nuka." then Vitani chuckled, she also thought it was funny, then Nuka says, " I just don't know why we have to be here that's all, if Kovu was so special, I don't see why he need us." than a hiss of steam was heard and Nuka turned to the sound, than said, " I never had a chance." the fire blew out again, he got scared and covered his head like a little cub, as Vitani rolls her eyes in annoyance and Marcus chuckled at Nuka, and shakes his head for Nuka's annoyance, then the fire hit the sticks and they were on fire as Vitani says, " That's it." Vitani picks up her stick then says to Nuka, " Come on, Kiara has started her hunt we have to move quickly." Nuka then threw a small stick at the tanker, Marcus saw this, went to Nuka, smacked him in the face and said, " That's Gasoline, it will explode, you idiot!" then Marcus put it out, then told Nuka, " Get your stick, hurry up!" when Nuka picked up his stick, the glacier shot fire on the stick, then Nuka said, " I on fire." then they lift on the Gasoline tanker heading for the border.

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa were following Kiara, but hid from her, they toke cover behind a log as Timon says, acting like he is talking on a walkie talkie," Tango-Charlie-Alpha, what's your position?" Pumbaa says, " Uh, upright. Head turned slightly to the left. Tail erect." Timon rolled eyes as he said, " Why do I bother?" Timon than put hand together to make a pair of binoculars, he saw Kiara and said, " Aha." than Timon pulls out a radio that Lance gave to him,then said, " Lance, we have Kiara in sight, over." While Richard was driving, Lance picks up the CB radio and says, " Just don't get caught, if Kiara, sees you she will run off, so be careful, and don't blow it." after Lance said that he and Richard laughed, as Timon voice said on the radio, " Don't worry, we never get caught." Richard knew that it was a lie and they always get caught, Kiara started to hunt again, she saw a rock, missed it with her front paw, but her hind paw failed her as she hit a rock, that got her pray to start running, as she began to start chasing after them, Timon and Pumbaa saw the antelope coming at them they take cover, but unfortunately, Kiara she Timon and Pumbaa and asked seriously, " What are you doing here?" than Timon said, " We are just shopping, getting things here and there..." Kiara than said, " He sent you didn't he, after he promised to let me do this on my own, he lied." Timon says, " No he just doesn't want you get hurt or worse, like what happened to Richard." Kiara than said, " I knew he would never give me a real chance." than Kiara ran as she said, " I'll do this on my own, away from the Pridelands." than Timon and Pumbaa chased after Kiara, but she was to fast for them, as Timon says, " She gone again, somebody's got to get a beeper for this kid." then Timon graphed the radio and said, " We blew it Lance, Kiara saw us and she has ran off." Lance pick up the CB radio and said, " We'll get her, were close by." Richard than heads to where Kiara was heading, Kiara was breathing heavy after getting away from Timon and Pumbaa, she continued to look for her pray, as she was searching, Marcus, Vitani, and Nuka arrived with the Gasoline tanker, Nuka and Vitani jumped off the gasoline tanker and opened the values to the tank and flammable Gasoline came out and Marcus drove the truck around the area, pouring Gasoline everywhere, than after Marcus closed the values to the tank, Nuka says, " Let's, fight, fire." as they run down the hill, Vitani starts a fire on some blades of grass, while Richard and his friends including Max and Laurence, saw a Gasoline tanker with Gasoline coming out of it, Richard finds it very suspicious, until after the Gasoline tanker stopped on the other side of the road and also saw a lioness and a unhealthy lion, with sticks on fire than they saw the lions putting some blades of grass on fire and they pulled the truck over as Lance got armed with a Beretta Model Pistol and lift the truck, Lance contracted on the unhealthy lion, Nuka sets his blade of grass on fire as he says, " A roasty tasty princess, roasty tasty princess." he was jumping up and down than stopped as he said, " Hey is it hot in here or is it just me?" than Nuka realizes that he is inside the circle of fire, than he jumped very high into the air as he said, " FIRE!" Nuka landed on the ground on his stomach, than he got up and laughed than Vitani says, " Come on." than when Lance saw his chance he fired his Beretta Model Pistol at Vitani and Nuka, as Vitani was dragging her brother to follow her, now Vitani and Nuka ran to the Gasoline tanker, while Lance was running toward the Peterbilt, then a pursuit was on, when the Peterbilt got close enough to the Gasoline tanker, Lance hang out of the side window and started shooting at the tanker, Marcus than picks up his CB radio and says, " Hey stop that, your going blow up the Gasoline Tanker." John in the Camaro, picks up the CB radio and says, " Surrender, and we will." Marcus voice on the CB radio says, " Never." than Moe says on the CB radio, " Bad idea, man." than Lance gives Richard the radio and Richard says, " Max, Drive your car next the Gasoline tanker, Laurence shot the gas tank." Max says, " Were on it, Richard." than Max drives the Aston Martin DB5, next to the Gasoline tanker, than Laurence pulls out a Franchi SPAS Model 12 shotgun and aim it at the Gasoline tanker, Marcus see's this, he shuffed Vitani and Nuka out the of Gasoline tanker, than Marcus jumped out of the tanker and then Laurence fired the shotgun, after that the Gasoline tanker exploded into a huge fire ball, the Aston Martin DB5 stopped, the Peterbilt came to the now on fire Gasoline tanker and stopped as everybody got out of their vehicles, they looked around and saw that the Outsiders are gone, but see the driver on the ground then Lance got out of the truck and says, " Yeah, that what I'm talking about." then Lance and Laurence danced around like crazy, then they jointed the others, than the gang surrounding the driver, Lance pointed his pistol at the driver, Max got the badge out as Laurence did all of the talking, than John says, " Hey, guess what man, I forgot got to tell you." then Laurence toke over and said, " Were C.I.A. and your under arrest." Marcus see animals talking to him and he signed in defeat for being arrested for the first time, after Vitani and Nuka lift the scene, Vitani started to crying for losing Marcus, Vitani and Nuka things they had lost Marcus, they didn't stay around to see if he is dead, to Vitani, Marcus was one of two people, who help her learn how to drive a vehicle for the time in her history and was close friend of hers, Nuka also felt bad for Marcus too, to Nuka, Marcus was the person who would listen to him, agree with him, but most importantly, Marcus would pay all his attention to him and he saw also his close friend, Vitani and Nuka report back to Zira, to tell a Mission complete, but suffered a severe casualty.

* * *

Before the pursuit, Kiara was hunting, she was about to strike again, until an antelope heard several rounds of gunfire, which Kiara heard it to, she figured it was Richard and his friends, doing target practice with their weapons, the antelope started running again, Kiara than chased after them again, she was chasing them until after she stopped and looked up the hill and saw fire, after Kiara saw the fire and she ran away with other animals running away from the fire, about 50 feet away, Zira and Kovu were a hill nearby as Zira says, " The plan is in motion."

Zira than turns to Kovu and says, " Go." then Kovu ran down the hill, after a while, Zira was about to leave until she heard an a gun shot followed by an explosion, and saw a huge fire ball erupted into the air and hope that Vitani had complete her part of the plan and went back to the Outlands where Green is waiting.

* * *

Back at Priderock, Simba was pacing Back and forth, being worried for Richard, but mostly being worried for Kiara, Zazu try's to calm him down, " Don't worry Simba, she'll be fine, what could happen?" Simba and Zazu then heard gun fire, Zazu says, " It's just Richard and his friends doing target practice, don't worry." than something catches Simba's eye, he than see's smoke where Kiara is hunting, Simba says, " No, Kiara!" then he starts running, Zazu gasps after seeing the smoke, and follows Simba , than Simba says, " Zazu fly ahead, find her." then the Lioness's followed Simba, Simba was running to where Kiara was until he heard a shotgun fire, followed by a sound of an explosion, Simba then looks at the direction of the explosion, and see's a huge fire ball erupt in the air, Simba then make a decision, to either help Kiara or Richard, he chose Kiara and he figured that Richard will be okay and ran to find Kiara.

* * *

After the explosion of the Gasoline tanker, Kiara was still running for her life, she have ran many direction, but they were blocked by fire, than she ran the other way, until she saw a rocky overhang and ran over to it, when she made it, she jumped to it, than after a while she managed to climb to the top, but the smoke was too much for her and she pass out, Kovu came found Kiara, he picked her up by her neck with his mouth, put her on his back and carried her, to get away from the fire, a small branch that was on fire fell to the ground, as Kovu jumped into the river with Kiara still on his back, then when they were in the river, Kovu than swam across the river with Kiara by the mouth on the neck, Zazu was flying around looking for Kiara, he gaps as he see's Kiara in the river being dragged to shore by a Lion,

Zazu says, " I must tell Simba."

Kovu than dragged Kiara to shore, and when they reach land, Kiara then coughed water out of her mouth as she regain consciousness and says, " Where am I?"

Kovu says, " Your safe in the Pridelands." Kiara than says, " The Pridelands, no." Kiara got up and says, " Why you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Kovu then says, " I _think_ I'm the one who just saved your life."

Kiara says, " Look I have everything under control." Kovu says, " Not from where I'm standing." Kiara says, " Than move down wind." Kiara started walking, but Kovu blocked her path and kept doing so with every step she took, she than got into her defense stance in front of him, Kovu says, " What are you doing?" Kiara remembered someone said that to her, a year ago, before she meet Richard and his friends when they were in human form, she realized who it was and says with a smile, " Kovu?" Kovu grinned back.

Simba says, " Kiara!" Simba, Nala and Lioness came running in, Simba growled at Kovu, as Nala came over and Nuzzled her daughter as she said, " Oh, Kiara. I'm glad you're safe."

Kiara then says to Simba, " Father, how could you break your promise?"

Simba says to Kiara as he keeps his eyes on Kovu, " It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you, no more hunts for you not ever."

Kiara then says, " But I was doing fine, even before Kovu..."

Simba says, " Kovu!" He roared at Kovu, then Kovu then roared back.

Nala says, " Simba."

Than Rafiki, the pride's shaman says, " Hey! You!" as he points his walking stick at Kovu, he says, " How dare you save the king's daughter?"

After Simba heard this he asked Kovu without letting his guard down, " You saved her? Why?" He crouched low, waiting for Kovu's answer.

Kovu says, " I humbly ask to join your pride."

" No," Simba answered sharply, getting in his face. " You were banished with the other Outsiders."

Kovu says, " I have lift the Outsiders, I am a rogue." Kovu lowered himself and says, " Judge me now, for who I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Simba growled and paced back and forth, pondering on what he should do with Kovu, Nala gives her insight on the situation as she said, " Simba, You owe him your daughter's life."

Zazu then fly's next to Simba and says, " Yes Sire, clearly we are in his debt." Zazu lands on the ground as he says, " And Royal protocols demands that all debts must be paid, though in this case, you might wont to make an exception."

Simba thought some more then he says, " My father law shall prevail... for now, I reserve judgment, we'll see who you really are."

Kovu then looks at Kiara, who was smiling at him, Zazu muttered to himself as he took off into the sky, Kovu than followed the Pride back to Pride rock, they were about to cross a dirt Road, until they saw a black truck and two cars coming there way, Simba knew that it was Richard and his friends and when the truck and the cars stopped on the other side of the road, Simba, Nala, Kiara, and the Pride ran to truck, hoping that they were alright.

* * *

After Richard and his friends is friends, arrested the truck driver of Gasoline tanker and put him in the back of the truck, they started to look for Kiara, when they saw Simba and the Pride with a Lion they have never seen, Richard and his friends, pull their vehicles to the side of the road, Richard and his friends got out and meet Simba and the Pride, as Simba says, " Richard, your okay." Simba then nuzzles him.

Richard says, " Me and my friends are fine, where is Kiara? Is she okay?"

Nala says, " She is fine, Richard."

Kiara see Richard, she was worried about him to, she heard and saw the explosion, but she had to worry about herself, while trying to get out of the fire from earlier, now she went to Richard and says, " Richard."

Richard then see Kiara unharmed and says, " Kiara, oh thank god." then he ran to Kiara, they nuzzled each other, then Richard says, " Don't you know that running around the Pridelands while there is a fire is dangerous?" Richard and Kiara laughed for a short while then she says, " At least I made it out didn't I and Dad broke our promise?"

Richard then asked Kiara, " What promise?"

Kiara says, " He sent Timon and Pumbaa to watch me again."

Richard was mad about the Outsiders getting away, now he was pissed, he turned to Simba and asked, " Why did you that for, Dad?"

Then Moe said, " She is suppose to do the hunt by herself, to prove to the pride that can hunt like the other Lioness's and you know this, man."

Simba says, " I will not let my daughter suffer, from what happened to me and that goes to you too Richard, even if you are not royal blood, I will let you get harmed because of what happened to me years ago and what happened to you, eight mouths ago."

Richard then says, " I would care less about what happened to me, this is Kiara were talking about not us, let her do stuff on her on, look I know that I'm your foster son and I don't know anything about what happened here before I arrived here, but sometimes we must let go of the past, I did when I done something that will still mess up my life forever."

Richard learned about Scar and his rule and did not like what he did, but he did not know him, so it didn't matter to him, Simba also learned about Richard's accident in the United States when Richard was 15 years old, after he toke someone's life by accident, but was arrested for Vehicular Manslaughter and lost his Commercial driver's license for a year, that is why Simba asked Richard to be his foster son, because they both have had hard times when they were young, Richard than turns to see a lion in fornt of him and asked, " Who is the lion?"

Kiara says, " Richard, do you member Kovu?"

Richard realized who it was and asked, " Kovu is that really you?"

Kovu says, " Yes, what happened to you Richard? What are you?"

Richard says, " I had a run in with your mother, eight mouths ago, she and your sister turned me and my friends into animals, I am now a Black pit bull dog, like Debbie, John is now a Golden retriever, Moe is now a lion, Lance is now a meerkat, and the C.I.A. agents, Max and Laurence are now German Shepherd's, we now are ten times more powerful then ever and I like my new life here

Kovu then says, " Mom and Vitani, never even told me about what happened you."

Richard says, " Well now you know, oh man, I got to get back to Debbie."

Kovu asks, " Where's Debbie?"

Richard says with surprise, " She is pregnant, she about to give birth to our pups in a few days."

About a mouth ago, after Richard and Debbie became mates, she became pregnant, when she told Richard, he got very excited about this, while Richard and Debbie got thing ready for their puppies to come, Timon and Pumbaa lead Lance to the Meerkats home, there Lance meet Timon's mother Ma and Timon's Uncle named Max, Lance got extremely lucky by meeting a female meerkat named Ajali, which means Destiny in Swahili, now Ajali and Lance are Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Moe on the other hand is not so lucky, there no other Lioness that are right for him, John has the same story different, he will never find a female Golden Retriever, to fall in love with and live with, John now felt lonely like Moe, but his was a lot worse, and Max and Laurence were the same.

Richard then says, " I need to check on Debbie, everybody inside the truck." then the Pride got inside the back of the truck, Simba, Nala and Kiara got in the Cab of the truck, Kovu was about to enter, until Richard stopped him and said, " Your riding with the C.I.A. agents in their car, even if I haven't seen you for a year, I somehow don't trust you right now to be in the truck with me and the royal family, I'm sorry, but it's best to be safe than sorry."

Max says, " Kovu, come with us."

Kovu followed Max and Laurence to their car, then the three Vehicles moved and headed for Pride rock.

* * *

When the Vehicles made it to Pride rock, it was already night time, the Pride went into the Den, Kovu was about go inside, but Simba saw this, he growled at him and Kovu then decided to sleep next to a rock near by the cave, Kiara then saw Kovu sleeping next a rock, she walks to him and says, " Hey." she chuckles a little then she says, " Thanks for saving me."

Kovu gets up and says, " What kind of hunter are you anyway, Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there?"

Kiara says with surprise, " What?"

Kovu says, " You wouldn't last three days on your own."

Kiara says, " Oh, and I suppose you can teach me?"

Kovu gives a small laugh as he says, " Yeah."

Kiara heard Simba call for her, " Kiara!"

Kiara turns to the den and says, " Coming." Kiara got in front of Kovu and smirked as she said, " Alright, impress me. We start at dawn."

Kovu also smirked as he said, " I look forward to it."

While Kovu was talking to Kiara, Zira and Nuka was watching them, Nuka says with disbelief and anger as he said, " Did you see that? He let her go! If that were me- !"

Zira than says, " Hush! The fire rescue worked perfectly and Simba and Richard fell for it. Even if we lost Marcus." then she changed her subject back to the plan. " Now the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba and Richard Crews." then she says, " And once he has Simba and Richard alone..." She growled and slashed at a weak branch, as if Simba and Richard were standing there themselves, as they were talking and walking back to the Outlands, Richard was spying on Zira , but most importantly Nuka with his computer and his special spy video camera, Richard has a plan of his own to get Nuka to change side for good and to offer and help Nuka out of this nasty mess, as he decides to go to bed with a Pregnant Debbie next to him.

* * *

**I hope you like it see you later, RichardTerminator signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still back for more? Well here we go, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 7: Fun and second Hijack attempt **

* * *

It was 3:00 a.m. in the morning, Richard and Debbie wore sleeping in peace, until Richard a knock on the driver side of his truck, Richard woke up, opened the door and saw Simba, Richard says with concern, " What wrong, Dad?"

Simba says, " I had a nightmare about my Dad, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to check on Debbie."

Richard says, " She's fine for now and let me guess, it is the nightmare about you trying to save your father, but Scar gets to you first, then your father falls down into the gorge and then Scar throw you down to the bottom of the gorge too."

Simba says, " Yes, but this time, Scar turned into Kovu and he his the one to throw my into the bottom of the gorge."

Richard understood, Simba had the same nightmare that occurs once in a while, about his father, but tonight it had Kovu in it, Richard thinks that it is because of the distrust of Kovu, causing the nightmare, Richard says, " Maybe it was to do with the distrust of Kovu and if I'm right, we need to find a way to get Kovu out of your nightmare for good."

Simba says, " How are we going to do that?"

Richard says, " Kovu is going to teach Kiara how to hunt, me and my friends will keep an eye on him and Kiara, until I give them a truck ride, today when the sun is up."

Simba says with worry, " But what about the Hijackers, if you run into them, they'll find you and they will try to take the weapons from you again."

Richard says, " They're going to have to try harder, to try to it from me and my friends, don't try to overprotect just like you do to Kiara, Damn."

Simba signs and says, " I am not going to argue, alright, but I hope this works."

Richard says, " I can't grantee that it will work, but I hope so too, thanks for waking me up, I need to integrate someone."

Simba asks, " Who?"

Richard says, " Remember the fire and the explosion yesterday?"

Simba says, " Yes, but what caused the explosion, you never told me what happened, yesterday."

Richard says, " the cause of the fire was by a truck that carries flammable gas that we call a Gasoline tanker, me and my friends saw the truck spread Gasoline around the area, then we saw two Outsiders with sticks that were on fire, when Lance confronted them and shot at them, it ended up turning into a pursuit, Laurence in his car pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun and shot the Gasoline tanker, when I stopped my truck, the Outsiders were gone, but the trucker was on the ground, we arrested him and put him in the back of the truck, his is probably asleep right now, want to talk to him?"

Simba says, " If it means ending this mess, yes."

Richard and Simba went to the back of the truck, opened the back door, get inside, close the door and confronted the truck driver which is asleep, sitting in a chair tied up, Richard woke him up and says, " Good morning, man." Richard than pulled out a colt 45 pistol from his back and puts it next to himself by his feet and begins the integration, " Now, I know that you are one of the Hijackers from Green's group, I haven't seen Green in awhile and if the Outsiders want the weapons, Green must have found them and made a deal with them, tell us what you know!"

The truck driver says, " I don't know anything."

Simba says, " Do you know, who I am?"

The truck driver says, " No."

Simba says, " I am King Simba, ruler of the Pridelands, I don't like to kill you, but if you don't tell me or my fostor son, what we want to know, I will make you my early breakfast, do you understand."

The truck driver got scared and says with his hands shaking, " Yes."

Richard asks, " Who are you?"

The truck driver said, " My name is Marcus, I am an MI6 agent undercover."

Richard says, " Yeah right, your lying."

Marcus says, " Look in my lift pants pocket for a badge."

Richard says, " Dad, watch him."

Simba watches as Richard look the badge, Richard than finds it, read it and says, " He's right, he's an MI6 agent, and not just any MI6 agent, he is 00 agent, he is 0012, 007 other wise known as James Bond, he is his partner."

Marcus says, " That's me."

Richard asks, " What do you know?"

Marcus says, " I'm sorry for not telling you, early but..."

Richard says, " I know, agents are not suppose to tell their enemies who they are or who they work for, but know we know you are and that you are good guy, but I still want to know what is Green and the Outsider leader Zira are up to?"

Marcus say, " I didn't see anything, but I did hear from Green say that he had made a deal with Zira and her followers, during the past eight mouths we have trained the Outsiders, how to drive and ride human vehicles and to shot human weapons, and now the Outsiders are now even more dangerous than they were before."

Richard and Simba sign, then Richard says, " Great, Now I know what could happen, The Outsiders and Green's men are both going to come after weapons, and if they get their hands and paws on them, it will mean not only the destruction of the Pridelands, but also the end of the world, if we don't stop them, now."

Marcus says, " But however, Green's men don't know where you are, but the Outsiders do, but they are going to tell them, until Green and his man, help them with the invasion plan of the Pridelands and getting the Outsiders ready."

Richard then says, " Okay, thank you, I am going to untie you, you are going to be sleeping in the truck, until the pride gets to know you better too."

Marcus asks, " What do you mean by, me too."

Richard says, " Kovu is here too, but we kind of don't trust him, do you know him?"

Marcus says, ' Know him?' I was the one chosen to teach him to drive a truck, for the first time."

Richard unties Marcus from the chair that they had him sit in as Richard says, " You can go and try to get some sleep, Dad, I got to think of a plan to solve this mess."

Simba leaves the truck and go back into the den to sleep, as Richard and Marcus thinks up plans to stop Zira and Green in their tracks for good, than after the plans were made Richard and Marcus did a hand/paw shake, Marcus now is sleeping in a small bed in the trailer, as Richard went back into the cab, where Debbie is and went back to sleep next her.

* * *

Morning came and the sun was out, as Simba woke up to this beautiful day, he got out of the den to stretch his legs, then he walked to the watering hole and gets a drink, while that was happening, Kovu gets into his pouncing position ready to kill, what Kovu doesn't know is that Lance is about 30 feet away from him, pointing a Dragumov SVD sniper rifle at him, Lance targeted Kovu's heart, he smiles and says, " I got you, right where I want you."

Kovu was about to leap out and Lance was about to shoot him, until Kiara surprised Kovu as she says, " Good Morning."

When Lance saw Kiara he ducked down to avoid getting seen as Kiara says, " I'm ready for you to teach me, come on." Kovu remembered that he is going to teach Kiara the proper way to hunt today, he looked back in frustration and follows Kiara, while Lance breathed heavily as he was relieved that he didn't have to kill Kovu, but he, Richard and his friends are still going to be on alert for anything suspicious,as Lance heads back to his friends.

* * *

Kovu sat on the grassy ground of the Savannah as he waited for Kiara to attack. He felt the ground shake beneath him. He could tell that Kiara is trying to sneak up on him as he said, " 3, 2, 1."

Kiara says as she try's to pounce on him, " Gotcha."

Kovu ducked down and Kiara landed on the ground on her back and says, " I guess you can hear me?" as she chuckles sheepishly.

Kovu says, " Yeah, only a lot."

Kiara got up from the ground as Kovu says, " Your still breathing too hard. Relax, Feel the earth under your paws, so it doesn't shift and make noise." Kovu unsheathed his claws to show her, Kiara did the same.

Kovu than saw birds gathering around the small hill, he crouched down and said whispering, " Watch the Master and learn."

Kovu then ran to the hill to catch a bird, but stopped to see Timon and says, " Don't eat me, I have never met you Tyrant... I mean Scar, Scar! Heck of a guy! A little moody, but-"

Kiara came down the hill and says, " Timon, what are doing here?"

Timon says, " Kiara! Thank goodness. Hey for once were not following you, this happens to be best Morgues board in the Pridelands! Bug's everywhere!"

Timon and Pumbaa tried to scare them away, but it wasn't working, as this was happening, Kiara was chuckling, then Pumbaa says, " Oh Timon, I'm getting tired, I gotta lose some pounds."

Timon climbed on top of Pumbaa and scared the birds off Pumbaa as he says, " Shoo! Shoo!"

Pumbaa see's Kovu and says, " Hey maybe he can help."

Timon says, " Oh yeah, there an idea." He said sarcastically. " Let the vicious Outsider..." Timon than got an Idea and said, " Wait, I have an Idea. What if he helps?" Timon looks at Kovu, Pumbaa nods before he found that Timon stole his idea, " What?"

Timon says, " Do you want to lend a voice?" Timon tried to do a roar, but couldn't do it, he turned to Kovu and says, " Gr... Roar! Work with me!" Timon said impatiently.

Kovu turned to Kiara with a confused look on his face, Kiara says, " Like this." then she breath in and did a roar, scaring some of the birds away.

Timon whooped. " Come on, do it again."

Kovu did a roar that even more louder than the last one, the they followed Timon and Pumbaa, as they were running Kovu asks, " I don't understand, what's the point of this training?"

Kiara says, " Training? This is just for fun." Kovu repeated, " Fun?"

Timon says, " You gotta get out more often. Fun!" Timon whooped.

Kovu says, " Yee-haw..." without much feeling. Then Kovu says, " Yee-haw!" This time he really meant it.

Kiara says, " Yee-haw!" they were having a great time, but it stopped when they were about to run into a herd of Rhinos. They stopped in front of them and said, " Uh oh..."

The birds stick their tongues out to them, as the Rhinos got angry and begin to charge at them. Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa, ran away from the Rhinos. They turned a corner and hid behind a rock, so the Rhinos would pass right by them. As soon the Rhinos disappeared Kovu and Kiara started laughing at the crazy escape as Kovu said, " What a BLAST!"

Pumbaa says, " Oh sorry..." that only made Kiara and Kovu laugh harder as Timon says, " Your okay kid, your okay."

They realized how tight it was between the rocks walls and Pumbaa that was in front and started to push him, while that was going on, Kiara accidentally kissed Kovu, they started to apologizing to each other. Then Timon says, " Hey, are you two coming, or what?" Timon asked impatiently, then Kiara and Kovu followed Timon and Pumbaa on the side of a dirt road, they then saw a Black Semi and two cars pass them, they saw the vehicles stop on their side of the road, they walked to the vehicles and saw Richard and his friends, Kiara asks, " What are doing here, Richard?"

Richard says, " Oh just driving, I was on my way to a meeting outside of the Pridelands, I am supposed to meet a women from Switzerland which is located in Europe, her name is Dr. Lesa Malprave, she is a scientist and the boss of her company Malprave Industries, I am going to go meet her and bring her here to begin her research, If you want to come along I don't mind."

Kiara says, " I coming with you, Richard."

Kovu says, " Me too."

Richard says, " Alright, come on guys lets go."

Kovu was about to enter into Max and Laurence's car, but was stopped by Richard as he said, " What are doing?"

Kovu was about to explain, but Richard interrupted him and said, " Your riding with me and Kiara, just like last year."

Kovu was happy that Richard is letting him join with Kiara and the others in the truck, after everybody got in the truck, Kovu was surprised that even Richard and his friends are now animals, they can still drive their vehicles like if they were humans the whole time, Richard and his started their vehicles and headed to where Malprave is waiting for them, Richard with Moe, Kiara, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa, were in the truck, in the Camaro it is John and Lance, in the Aston Martin DB5 it is Max and Laurence, Richard then turned on the radio and it said, " This is Radio Nairobi, today we are playing music from America, all day and all night, let's start with ' Driving My Life Away' by Rhett Akins."

Richard says, " Oh yeah, I love that song."

Kovu and Kiara asks, " How does it go?"

Richard picks up his CB radio and says, " Turn on the radio, guys." they did so.

Richard turned up the radio and the song started.

**Driving my life away- Rhett Akins**

**Richard: Well the midnight headlights find you on a rainy night, steep grade, up ahead, slow me down, makin no time, but I gotta keep rollin.**

**Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo, keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio, yeah gotta keep rolling**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, Looking for a better way, for me. Ooh I'm driving my away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

Richard says, " Come on Kovu, sing."

**Kovu: Well the truck stop cutie comin' on to me, tried to talk me into a ride said I wouldn't be sorry.**

Kovu turned to Kiara, who was smiling.

**Kovu and Richard: Ah but she was just a baby.**

**Moe: Hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee.**

**Richard, Kovu, Moe: Pop me down, jack me up, shoot me out, flyin' down the highway, I'm looking for the morning.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a better, for me. Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

Every was listening to the music as Richard starts to sing again.

**Richard: Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy night, steep grade, up ahead, slow me down, makin no time, yeah gotta keep rollin.**

**Richard, Moe, Kovu: Those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo, keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio, Lord gotta keep rolling.**

**Chorus: Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me. Ooh I'm driving my life away, just looking for a sunny day. **

**Ooh I'm driving my life away, I'm looking for a sunny daaaaaay.**

The song ended and Kovu really understood Richard more clearly and says, " That is a good song, Richard."

Richard says, " It is the only thing that I got of what left of my old home, because I know that I'll never return." Richard starts getting upset, Kovu now felt guilty, and said, " Sorry Richard."

Richard says, " You didn't do anything wrong, you are my friend, just as Kiara is your friend."

Kiara agrees with Richard, " That right, your one of us."

Timon says, " Your not bad at all." Pumbaa nods his head.

Kovu was really happy about this and says, " Thank you, guys."

Richard says, " No, thank you." Richard and Kovu smile at each other, then Richard payed attention to the road, heading for his destination.

* * *

Richard, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, John, Lance, Max and Laurence, are now on the highway, heading to where Malprave is waiting for them, they saw a Red WCA 64T Semi pass around them, when the truck went around them the truck it slowed down a bit, Kiara asks, " Why is this truck driver slowing down?"

Kovu says, " He's not in a hurry."

Richard says, " Nah, he is slowing down, because he's got a light load, if he makes one wrong and if he doesn't shift his gear and hit his brakes just right, he loses the load just like that."

They hit a bump in the road and Timon says, " What was that?"

Richard says, " A monster."

Timon smiles at that making Richard smile to, then Richard try's to go around the truck but to see a blue International Harvester S-series truck with cars on it coming at him at his lift side, the International Harvester almost hit the Richard's truck, Richard got back in his lane, then International Harvester is next to him, as a International 9200 that is yellow with two red lines on it, came next to the Camaro and the Aston Martin DB5 and hit the tow cars with it's trailer, and the cars ended up in the side of the road, as the truck was behind a Richard's truck, inside the trucks that boxed Richard inside are not just the Hijackers but also some Outsiders, Vitani is in the International 9200, the other two are inside the Red WCA 64T and the International Harvester, the International 9200 then hits Richard's truck from the back, Richard says " Man."

Timon says, " That's was no monster."

Then the International Harvester hit Richard's truck by the lift side twice, then the International 9200, hit the back of Richard's truck again, followed by the International Harvester, the driver inside the International Harvester said, " Pull over."

Richard says, " I got your game, sucker."

Richard then says, " Green and Zira's got us in a box, I got to get us out at the top of the hill."

Kovu agrees and says, " You can do it, Richard."

When they got to the top of the hill, Richard says, " We'll see about that."

Richard then hits the back of the Red WCA 64T and starts pushing the truck down the hill, the Driver inside the WCA 64T picks up a CB radio and says, " Junior, He's pushing me off the Damn hill."

Vitani picks up the CB radio and says, " Try your brakes, try your brakes."

The driver inside the WCA 64T try's it, but it does not stop, Richard says, " It ain't nothing like a caterpillar is it."

The cars were now behind the International 9200 and John then says into the CB radio, " Ease off Crews, your going to burn it up."

Richard still pushed the truck down the hill, as cars got out of the way, then Richard see a sign that says to use low gear, Richard then shifted his gear and says, " Alright guys, watch this."

When Richard made a turn, that made the trailer of the WCA 64T turn to it side just a bit, as Richard still pushed it down the hill, the driver still try's his brakes, but it was still no good, Richard than shifted his gear and braked, as the trailer from the WCA 64T fell off, Richard turned the trailer on it's side and got it out of his way, as the International Harvester hit the trailer and went down into a very step embankment, it turned over a few times killing the driver and the Outsider inside, as it stopped rolling, Moe says, " If he don't catch that gear, he's outta here."

The driver is now going down the hill out of control, he see's a car in the way and says, " Look out." as cars got out of the way, now it was just Richard's black Peterbilt 379 and the International 9200 left, Vitani in the International 9200 says, " Get him, Junior." Vitani thinks that Richard and his friends have killed her friend Marcus, she wants revenge.

Junior hit's the Gas paddle, as the International 9200 closes in on Richard's truck, Kovu says, " Okay, they going to ram us."

Kiara says, " Don't worry, Richard knows what he is doing."

Richard says, " She's right, and lets make it hurt a little bit."

Richard turns on his brake lights on, to make it look like he was going to slam his brakes on the International 9200, Junior believing that Richard is slamming his brakes on him, went around Richard's Truck, to only to end up on the left side of Richard's truck, then Junior and Vitani saw a gray Concrete truck, the concrete truck honked its horns, Junior turned the wheel missing the concrete truck, but Junior didn't have enough time to move the truck out of the way of the Gas pumps, as they exploded after hitting them, Vitani jumped out of the International 9200, after seeing a gasoline tanker trailer, Junior didn't have to get out as the truck crashed into the trailer causing an explosion, Richard, Kovu, Kiara, Moe, Timon, and Pumbaa looked at the explosion, Kovu and Kiara say, " Oh."

Richard says, " Damn."

With the driver in the Red WCA 64T, still tried to stop his truck, then he and Outsider a mobile home in the middle of the road, the driver tried to stop again, but it still did not stop as it crashed into the mobile home and rolled three times, killing the driver and the outsider inside, and finally the truck came into a complete stop.

When Richard and his friends came to the wreaked mobile home, Kovu says, " That thing is gone, it destroyed."

Richard says, " Remember when I said, about shifting the gear and hitting the brake?"

Timon says, " Yeah."

Richard says, " that is what happens when you don't pay attention to the road." As Richard and his friends drive away from the destroyed moblie home and Red semi.

* * *

After an hour, after the second Hijack attempt, Kovu, Kiara, Moe, Timon, and Pumbaa, congratulated Richard for is bravery against the Hijackers, then in ten minutes, the arrived at their destination, they saw a women waiting by her car, everybody knew that it was Malprave, the scientist from Switzerland, Richard and his friends meet Malprave and begin to talk about the end of the crisis in the Pridelands and the arrest of Green and his men and also an execution of Zira, then after the meeting was over, Malprave followed Richard to his trailer, when Richard opened the door, Marcus comes to the door and says, " What the hell was going on?"

Richard says, " Green and Zira came after the load again, but I stopped them." Richard turns to Malprave and says, " Oh I almost forgot, Marcus this is Malprave, Malprave this is Marcus, also known as 0012, of the MI6."

Malprave shocked hands and then Marcus followed Malprave to her car, and Malprave followed Richard and his friends back in the Pridelands, when they got back it was night fall, and Kovu and Kiara went somewhere to have fun, while Richard then went for a walk, as Malprave, Marcus, John, Lance, Max, and Laurence begin to help Malprave with her research.

* * *

**See you later, everybody until next time. You can go to Youtube to listen to driving my life away by Rhett Akins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is here, so enjoy your time.**

**Chapter 8: Planning an Alliance**

* * *

Today turned out to be a good day for Kovu and Kiara, even when they had to help Richard, stop the hijackers from stealing the load of weapons, they felt good about keeping the load, from the hijackers and the Outsiders from getting them and now they were laying on their back, they were stargazing and their having a great time and Kiara says, " Oh, and there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. You see the fluffy tail?"

Kiara pointed to the shape, and Kovu says, " Yeah... Hey! That one looks like two lions killing each other over a scrap of meat." then in a little while Kovu says, " I've never done this before."

Kiara asked with surprised look, " Really?" then she says, " My father, I and sometimes Richard used to do it used to do it all time, my father says that all of the great kings of the past are up there."

Kovu asked, " Do you think Scar's up there?" Kiara turned to him when he asked that question, Kovu looked like he wished he shouldn't had said that and turned his back on her.

Kovu says, " He wasn't my father, but he was still... part of me." He explained to her, sadly, Kiara came near to him and said, " My father told me that there was a darkness in him that he couldn't escape." then Kovu says, " Maybe there's a darkness in me too."

After Kovu said that, Kiara nuzzled him gently, at first he hesitated, but then he nuzzled Kiara, while that was happening, Simba was watching them, he was still unsure about Kovu, as he was talking to the stars, " Father, I'm lost." Simba added, " Kovu is one of them, Scar's there." then Simba asked, " How can I accept him?"

Simba then heard a Male voice, " Dad, you alright?"

Simba turned around and saw Richard and Nala, then Simba says, " I was seeking council, with the great kings."

Nala asked, " Did they help?" Simba then signed and said, " Silent to stars, my father would never..."

Richard says, " Oh Dad, you want so much to walk the path, perhaps Kovu does not."

Simba asks, " What, how do you two, know him?"

Nala says, " We can see them down there, just as easily as you can, get to know him and see."

Richard says, " She's right, tomorrow do how I got your trust and how I gave you my trust."

Then Richard and Nala left, Simba looked back at Kovu and Kiara, then he followed Nala back to Pride Rock, as Richard is heading back to where Malprave and his mate Debbie is, he was walking, until he smelt a scent, that was a scent of an Outsider, Richard was on high alert this time, then he saw a shadow of a lion, then he jumped the lion and pinned him to the ground, he got a good look at him, it was the unhealthy lion, he and his friends saw two days ago, on the Gasoline tanker that Marcus was driving and asked, " What are you doing here?"

The unhealthy Outsider said, " To look for you."

Richard asked, " Why me?"

The unhealthy Outsider said, " Because, my mom is wanting the weapons and she wants you dead."

Richard remember the talk he had with Zira eight mouths ago, he remembered that Zira said that she also had an older son named Nuka, she told him that he looks like he is sick, but isn't, Richard get off of him as Richard says, " Your Nuka, aren't you?"

The unhealthy Outsider said, " Yes."

Richard then says, " I'm Richard Crews."

Nuka says, " I know who you are, you are the dog truck driver that my mom is after and the one that killed my friend, Marcus."

Richard says, " What? Marcus is not dead, he is alive and well, he is with me and friends."

Nuka asks, " Marcus is alive?"

Richard says, " Yeah, follow me."

Nuka followed Richard to the truck, the trailer doors were shut, Richard knocks on the door then he heard Marcus voice, " What the password?"

Richard says, " Walt sent me." then the trailer door opened, Nuka then saw Marcus and also saw that Richard is right, Marcus is perfectly fine, then Marcus see's Nuka, he smiles and says, " Nuka, what are you doing here?"

Nuka asks, " What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

Marcus says with sarcasm, " No, I'm back from the dead, I was undercover Nuka, I am MI6 agent."

Nuka says, " Your an MI6 agents."

Marcus says, " Yep, MI6 00 agent, I'm also know as 0012."

Nuka says, " Wow."

Richard get both of their attention, " Sorry to break up, your little reunion, but time is against us."

Nuka and Marcus followed Richard to a room with a women, who is working on her research, the women is Dr. Lesa Malprave, Nuka see's Malprave and asks, " Who is she?"

Marcus says, " Nuka, allow me to introduce to Dr. Malprave, Malprave this is Nuka a friend of mine."

Malprave says with a German accent, " Nice to meet you, Nuka."

Nuka says, " Same for you, why do you speak like that?"

Richard says with shock, " Nuka!"

Malprave says, " It's okay Richard, I'm used to this, I have a German accent Nuka, I am from a country in Europe called Switzerland."

Nuka then asks, " What are you here for?"

Malprave says, " To do research, I'm here to make a device that humans can talk to animals in other parts of the world and also to experiment with the cloning process, I have been working on for some time."

Then Everybody heard a sound, it was a cell phone, Marcus and Malprave checked their phones, but it wasn't them, Richard looks around and see's his old cell ringing, " What the heck."

Scene Richard's transformation, his family never called him back, Richard walks to the phone, grabs it with his mouth and puts it on the floor and press the speaker button and says, " Hello?"

Richard heard a voice that he knows very well, " Hello Richard."

Richard growls after hearing that voice and says, " Zira! What do you want, huh?"

Zira voice on the phone says, " You know what I want Richard, give the weapons to us."

Richard says, " You already know what the answer is."

Zira voice on the phone says, " Alright, but I got a surprise for you, Richard."

Then Richard hears a old Male voice, " Richard?"

Richard asks, " Dad?"

Then he hears two more voices but female, " Richard?"

Richard says with shock, " Mom, Tracy."

Then Zira voice came back on the phone, " Will you say no, now Richard."

Richard says, " How did you get my family from the United States?"

Zira's voice on the phone says, " A friend of mine."

Then Richard hears a voice that he has not heard in about a year, " Hey Richard, long time no see."

Richard says, " Green! You kidnapped my family."

Green's voice on the phone says, " Yes Richard I kidnapped your family from America, if you want your real family back, you hand over the weapons."

Richard says, " I already told Zira no, so why should I give them to you?"

Zira's voice that came back says, " Because we already did somethings to them."

Richard says, " Don't tell me."

Zira's voice on the phone said, " That's right, we have turned them into animals, we turned them into what you are now, and if you don't give me the weapons, then I will have no choice but to kill your real family."

Richard says, " If you touch my family, I'll kill you."

Zira's voice on the phone says, " You'll get your time to fight me, but in the meantime, you got a choice, to either hand over the weapons or I'll kill your family, tomorrow."

Richard says, " You just wait until I come after you Bitch, because I'm going to tear you apart and break your spine." Richard hangs up the phone, while Richard was talking on the phone, Marcus and Nuka heard that Richard's family was kidnapped and held hostage, Marcus and Nuka have an idea and Marcus says, " Richard, I have plan to get your family, out of the Outlands and into the Pridelands."

Richard says, " Okay, fire away." Marcus and Nuka told Richard their plans, after they were done, Richard improved the plan, the he went over to the create, opens it and gives Marcus a AKS74U machine gun and gives Nuka is new experimental bulletproof armor that has a mini machine gun on it, then Marcus and Nuka headed for the Outlands.

* * *

Marcus and Nuka were now deep inside the Outlands, they made it to the Outsiders home, their were not as many Outsiders as there were the last they saw, they figured that they were out hunting in the Pridelands in secret, which means that they got only a few minutes before they main Outsiders come back, they entered the cave, they started looking for Richard's family, that they figured that they were black pit bulls, climbed a few rocks that looked like stairs for lions, from above Marcus and Nuka see a few Outsiders walking around and some of Green's man armed with Beretta Model 12 machine guns watching Richard's family, then Marcus climbed to the first floor with a cable, then he snick be one of Green's men and knocked him out, Green's saw Marcus and were about to shoot him, but Marcus grabbed his ASK74U started shooting at them and killed them all, Nuka then toke out the Outsiders that were also on guard, then after the enemy was taken care of, Marcus went to Richard's family and asked, " Are you alright?"

Richard's dad says, " Yeah, thank you for saving us."

Marcus says, " Your welcome, I'm Marcus Cobb, MI6 agent, 0012."

Richard's Dad says, " I'm Jack Crews."

Nuka says, " My name is Nuka."

Richard's Mom says, " I'm Melanie Crews."

Richard's Sister says, " I'm Tracy Crews."

Marcus looks at the now Black pit bull family and asked, " You do know that you are now, black pit bulls right?"

Jack says, " We know."

Marcus says, " Richard is waiting for us to come with you."

Jack says with shock, " Richard is alive?"

Nuka says, " Yes, he's alive and he is waiting."

Melanie says, " My boy is alive, what are we waiting for, lets get out of here."

Tracy was also happy to hear that her younger brother is alive, as they head out of the cave, but before they could get out of sight, Zira and the main Outsiders came back, but they did not see them, they ran into a hiding place, then after they heard Zira says, " The hostages have escaped, find them now!"

Marcus and Nuka now know that they can't just shot them and make run for it, the started thinking of another way, then Tracy smelt something, turn around and says, " Mom, Dad."

Jack and Melanie came to their daughter and Melanie asked, " What is it?"

Melanie and Jack look at what they were seeing, then Marcus and Nuka saw it too, Marcus begin to grow a big grin on his face as he saw, " Now that's what I'm talking about."

What they were looking at is a American M1 Abrams tank, Jack gets into the driver seat, Melanie and Tracy get inside tank, as Marcus and Nuka get on the machine guns on the tank, once everybody was ready, Jack started driving the tank, when the Outsiders and Green's men see the tank, they yell for Zira and Green, Zira and Green get mad after see the tank leaving the Outlands, as Green orders his men to stop that tank from entering the Pridelands, then after about an hour, they were near the border, Marcus and Nuka saw Green's men coming after them, but Marcus and Nuka started shooting at them with the machine guns, then when they made it with a few Greens men behind them, They saw a truck blocking their way, Marcus then went to the main gun and fired a round and it destroyed the truck as Jack ran it over and crossed the border.

* * *

Then after a while, they made it to Pridelands with none of Green's men behind them, after about another hour, they made it to Richard's truck, when the tank stopped, they saw an adult male black pit bull dog coming at them as he said, " Your late, Marcus and Nuka."

Marcus says, " I know Richard, I'm always late, but I'm always make it on time." they laugh at that, then Jack see's his son but as a Black pit bull like them and says, " Richard?"

Richard see's his Dad, Mom and his Sister in dog form and says, " Dad, Mom, Tracy, your okay."

Melanie then went over to her son and nuzzle him and says, " My boy, what happened to you?"

Richard says, " I got transformed into dog, but I'm not the only one, guys come on out here."

Then Richard's friends come out, Richard's parents and sister were surprised as Richard says, " These are my friends, this John, Moe, Lance, Max, and Laurence."

Jack says, " Hello guys, I'm Jack Crews, Richard's father."

Melanie says, " Hello there, I'm Melanie Crews, Richard's mother."

Tracy says, " I'm Tracy Crews, Richard's sister."

Moe says, " Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Crews."

Richard says, " Mom, Dad, Tracy, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Jack says, " Okay."

Richard lead his blood family to Pride Rock, where they will meet his adopted family, when they got there, Richard calls to Simba, " Mom, Dad."

Then Simba and Nala came out as Simba asks, " What wrong, Richard?"

Richard says, " Remember I told you that I have a family in the United States."

Simba says, " Yes, why is that important?"

Richard says, " Because they're here."

Simba asks, " Their here in the Pridelands?"

Richard says, " Yes, but their not humans anymore, they are now Black pit bulls."

Nala asks, " Are they here now?"

Richard says, " Yeah, come."

Simba and Nala came out of the Den and see three black pit bulls as Richard says, " Simba, Nala, this is Jack, Melanie, Tracy Crews, My blood Dad, Mom and sister, Dad, Mom, Tracy, this is King Simba and Queen Nala, rulers of the Pridelands and also my adopted family."

Jack, Melanie, Tracy, bowed to Simba and Nala, Simba laughed as he says, " You don't have to do that, friends and family of Richard, are friends and family of mine."

Jack says, " Thank you for keeping our son safe, your Majesty."

Simba says, " Your welcome and you don't have to call me that, just Simba and Nala will do."

Melanie says, " Okay."

Nala see's Tracy and says to Melanie, " Your daughter looks just like you, Melanie."

Melanie says, " Thank you, my children got the looks from me and they got talk and style from their father."

Simba says, " I can't wait for you to meet my daughter, Kiara, she looks like her mother, but she is curious, just like I once was, she is with Kovu right now." Simba turns to Richard and says, " Richard, When Kiara meets your parents, you tell that I said to come into the Den, after she comes home."

Richard says, " Okay."

Then Simba turns to Richard's blood family and says, " So how did you get into the Pridelands?"

Jack says, " Me and my family were kidnapped from by a Madman named Green and by an insane Lioness named Zira, they turned us into animals and they used us as Hostages to get the weapons from my son, then a MI6 agent 0012, also known as Marcus and Nuka, they helped us escape from them, then we found a tank, used it and that is how we got."

Simba asked, " Nuka? one of Zira's sons?"

Richard says, " Yes, he switched sides, he helped Marcus with the operation, and help save my family."

Simba then asked what a tank is, Richard told Simba, that a tank is a military vehicle used for combat on the ground, he also told that it was slow, but it was a tough, strong vehicle, and also told him that bullets want even damage the vehicle. Simba says, " I'm Sorry to hear that you lost your humanity, but you are welcome to stay in the pride, I trust Richard, I also see it in your eyes, so you can go see what Richard is up to, he has been my brave son, the prides perfect strategist, and also a perfect Prideland National Security Officer, in the morning, I'll announce you to the pride tomorrow, so wake up bright and early."

Melanie says, " Thank you."

Then Simba and Nala went back into the Den, as Richard heard foot steps, he turned around and saw Kiara and Kovu climbing up, Richard says, " Hey Kiara, how was you evening?"

Kiara says, " Fine, we had a great time." then Kiara and Kovu see's Richard's family as Kovu asks, " Who are they?"

Richard says, " Remember my family from the United States?"

Kiara and Kovu say, " Yes?"

Richard says, " Kiara, Kovu, I would like you to meet my father Jack Crews, my mother Melanie Crews, and my sister Tracy Crews, from America, Mom, Dad, Tracy, This is my foster sister, Kiara and our friend Kovu."

Melanie says, " We just meet your father and your mother, they are nice and your father is right you do look like your mother."

Kiara says, " Thank you, I am also curious just like my father."

Melanie says, " He also said that too."

Tracy says, " He is also letting us stay because we got kidnapped, transformed, and being held hostages by Zira and Green."

Kiara says, " That's awful, how did you escape?"

Jack says, " We escaped with help from Marcus, you know what, why don't you ask him, he knows the story better than I do."

Kovu says, " Well ask him tomorrow, right we need to sleep."

Richard yawns as he says, " Dang right on that one and if you any problems, no matter what they are, you come to me, understand?"

Kovu says, " Okay."

Richard then says, " Oh and Kiara, Dad wanted me to tell you, that when you got home, he wants you in the den."

Kiara says, " I be in there in a minute."

Then Richard takes his family to his truck, after Richard and his family were gone, Kiara whispered soft, " Goodnight."

Kovu whispered back, " Goodnight."

Then Kovu went next to the cold rock he slept next to, the other night, Kiara looked at Kovu one last time, Simba looks at Kovu, Simba learned that Richard and Kovu trust each other, he also learned that during the second hijack attempt, Kovu helped Richard get out of it, Simba then walked to Kovu, Kovu looked up, as Simba says, " It's kind of cold tonight, come on in."

Kovu felt that Simba now trust him, he is going to be sleeping with the pride.

Vitani was watching Kovu, as she whispers excited, " Get him!"

Vitani waits for the moment, but it never came, she whisper impatiently, " What are you wait for? Kovu, get him!"

But Kovu didn't do anything, he just followed Simba into the Den, Vitani growled in annoyance and disbelief, as she head for the Outlands to report back to Zira.

* * *

When Vitani told Zira about Kovu didn't do anything, Zira roared, angrily, as she says, " You're sure?"

Vitani says, " Affirmative, I saw it with my own eyes."

Zira growls as she says, " Kovu cannot betray us."

Green then says, " If you want something done right, sometimes you have to make sure it does and if that fails, then you have to do it yourself."

Zira then says, " I not only want the king dead and the weapons be on are side, I also Richard Crews dead."

Green says, " Don't worry, I'm already have a plan."

Zira then got interested and asks, " What's your plan?"

Green says, " Okay listen." then Green whisper the plan in her ear, then after she heard the plan, Zira says, " Yes that will work."

Green says, " I knew that you would like it and the best part is, no one can stop us, not even Richard Crews." Then Green and Zira then laugh at their new plan, and this time this plan would work.

* * *

**Green and Zira are up to no good, what will happen to Richard and his family, see what happens in the next chapter, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You want more Black dog? You got it. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 9: Ambush and third hijack attempt**

* * *

Richard is now leading his family back to his truck, when they get to the truck, Richard says, " Now, Mom, Dad, Tracy, before I let you in my truck, you promise to be careful?"

Jack says, " Yeah, why son?"

Richard says, " After I transformed into a dog, I found someone and fell in love."

Melanie says, " That's great son, now you have someone to care about you."

Richard says, " I know that and I'm happy, but..."

Tracy asks Richard, " What's wrong?"

Richard hesitated for a moment then said, " Alright, if I let you in you promise not to be judgmental."

Jack says, " No problem."

Richard asked, " You swear?"

Jack says, " I swear to the lord."

Richard says, " Okay."

Richard opened the door of cab of the truck, Richard walked in first then his family and closed the door, when everybody is inside they saw a Black female Pit Bull that is pregnant on the bed, Richard begins the introduction, " Mom, Dad, Tracy, this is my wife and mate, Debbie, Debbie this is my Mom, Dad, and my older sister Tracy from the United States."

Melanie says, " Nice to meet you, Debbie."

Debbie says, " Nice to meet you, Mrs. Crews."

Melanie says, " You don't have to me or my mate that, just call us Melanie and Jack."

Debbie says, " Okay."

Jack asks, " How long is she do?"

Richard says, " At anytime, she could have are pups coming at any moment now, I just hope that the pups, be delivered safe."

Jack says, " Congratulations Richard, you are now father."

Richard says, " Thank you, Dad."

Debbie than made a sound, Richard rushed to her and asked, " Are you okay, darling?"

Debbie says, " One of the pups kicked."

Richard then puts his head next to her stomach and one of the pups kicked again, Richard smiles as he says, " It did it again, I just hope that the pups be delivered safe, my love."

Debbie says with a southern United States accent, " Of course they will honey bun, I know they will, I love you, Richard."

Richard says, " I love you too, Debbie." as they nuzzled each other, Richard then turned to his family, " You can sleep where you want."

Melanie say to her son, " Thank you, son."

Richard says, " Your welcome, Mom."

Then Richard and his biological family went to sleep, an hour later, Richard's friends and even Dr. Malprave and Nuka went to sleep in the trailer, and at the same time the pride is already fast asleep, with Kovu and Kiara snuggle next to each other.

* * *

At 6:00 a.m. in the morning, Richard and his family were sleep, until Richard heard knocking, Richard is now getting tried of this getting woke up every time, he thought that it was Simba again, but when he opened the door, he saw Kovu, Richard yawns as he says, " Kovu? What are you doing here?"

Kovu says, " Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Richard says, " Yes."

Richard then steps out of the truck's cab, shut door gently so that his family can sleep, Richard ask, " What's wrong, Kovu?"

Kovu says, " You said that if I have a problem or have anything to say, I come to you."

Richard says, " That's right, so what your problem, what do you want to talk about?"

Kovu hesitated, Richard figured that Kovu was thinking that if should or should not tell him, Richard has been there before and understood Kovu.

Kovu says, " Richard, Zira has a plot, I was part of it, but I don't want to be, because... because..."

Richard finishes for him, " Because your in love with Kiara, aren't you?"

Kovu nodded, as Richard says, " I'm glad you told me right me."

Kovu is shocked to hear this, is Richard happy with Kovu?

Kovu asks, " Your not mad at me?"

Richard says, " No, why would be mad at my long time old friend, you saved Kiara from the fire and you helped me out with the second Hijack attempt, I see in your eyes that you are a friend, not an enemy and you are going to be my friend forever."

Kovu is happy that Richard trust him, Kovu is really grateful to have a friend that will help you, no matter what the situation is, Kovu then asks, " What should I do, Richard?"

Richard says, " If I were you, I would tell Simba and tell him that you are not on there side, and he will let you in the pride."

Kovu then asks, " But, what if Simba..."

Richard says, " Kovu, trust me, would I ever turn you down or stair you wrong, hum?" Richard smiles and laughs a little.

Kovu smiles and says, " Okay, thank you, Richard."

Richard says, " Hey anytime, Kovu, thanks for waking me up, it's about time, that I wake up, in the morning when the sun is coming up, instead of it still down that I have to go back to sleep."

Kovu says, " Your welcome, Richard."

Kovu then headed back to Pride rock as Richard then started to wake up the others.

Richard says, " Guys wake up, it's time to eat breakfast."

Malprave starts making breakfast herself, Richard, and the others.

Kovu is now at Pride rock, he is now thinking what to say, as he talks to himself, " Okay, I have to tell her today. Oh, where do I start? ' Kiara, Zira had a plot, and I was part of it,but I don't want to be... because... it's because I love you."

Kovu then says to himself, " She'll never believe me, but I got to try."

Kovu see's Kiara and says, " Kiara, I need to talk to you."

Simba then says, " Kiara, I don't want you talking with him, I want to talk to him."

Kiara now was happy that her father trust Kovu, as Simba and Kovu left, when they left, Kiara headed for to where Richard and everybody else is, Richard and his biological family and his friends were eating breakfast, Kiara says, " Good morning, Richard."

Richard looks up at Kiara while he is eating, " Good morning, Kiara."

Kiara looks at what Richard and his biological family are eating and asked, " What are you eating?"

Richard says, " Sausages and bacon."

Kiara asks, " Can I have some?"

Richard says, " of course."

Richard gives Kiara a bowl, takes a piece of Sausage and Bacon from his bowl and puts it in her bowl, Kiara try's the Sausage and Bacon, Kiara seem to like it, as she says, " This is good."

Richard says, " Thank Malprave, she is a hell of a good cook for a girl from Switzerland."

Then after everybody ate, everybody got in the truck, Kiara liked riding in the truck with her adopted bother and figured that it would be good to learn about Richard's biological family, Timon and Pumbaa came and asked if they can come with him, Richard let them on the truck, then Richard started the truck and drove around the Pridelands.

* * *

Simba and Kovu were walking, while Simba explains to Kovu about Scar, " Scar couldn't let go of his hate and in the end, it destroyed him."

Kovu says, " I never of the story of Scar that way... he truly was killer."

Simba looks at the land that is destroyed by the fire, as he says, " The fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow back better than the generation before."

Simba swipes his paw in some dust to reveal a plant as he says, " If given the chance."

Simba and Kovu hear evil chuckling, then they saw lioness's surrounding them, then Zira came out of mist, " Why Simba."

Simba get angry as he says, " Zira."

Zira asks, " What are doing out here and so alone?"

Zira and her follow chuckled evilly as she said, " Well done, Kovu. Just like we always planned."

Simba turns to Kovu, " You!"

Kovu denies, " No! I didn't have anything to do with it!"

Zira than orders, " Attack!"

Zira's followers attacked Simba and was have trouble getting them off him, Kovu tried to help Simba put was knocked out by one of the outsiders, then Simba ended up in the gorge, as Zira says, " Yes, we got him, remember your training as a unit."

* * *

Shortly before the ambush happened Richard, his family, and his friends were inside the except Debbie, she is back at Pride rock, where she is safe with the Lioness's, when Richard is driving, Richard was felling depressed, he was happy that he got his family, but now he is weird about his family on how they are going to live the Pridelands, while Richard is driving, two dirt bikes came right behind them, on one of the two dirt bikes, their was one lioness that wants revenge, it is Vitani, Richard looks in the mirrors and see the two armed bikers, as he says, " Green's man are here!"

Then one of the bikers pulled out a MP5K and started shooting at the truck, thank goodness nobody got hit by the bullets, Richard then tried to run over the two bikers but couldn't hit them as he accidentally pushed a car off the road, they are now the Highway, John got armed with a small revolver, then the biker with Vitani used his MP5K he almost hit Timon and Pumbaa, Richard says, " Shot him, John."

The biker and Vitani got on the truck before John could get a chance to shot them, Richard ran over the dirt bike as it got destroyed, the other biker hit the destroyed dirt bike, as the bikers fell off his bike and hit the Highway, knocking him unconscious, then the biker started shooting his MP5K that got John's attention, John tried to shot him, but he toke cover between the cab and the trailer, the biker then tried to shot John, but he toke cover, it then turned into a gun showdown, the biker ran out of bullets for is MP5K then he grabbed a chain from the cab, John then tried shooting him, but the biker hit John with the chains, John's paw was injured, Kiara and Tracy then put bandages on his paw, as Laurence got in the seat that John was in, then Green's pick up truck came next to the the Semi, Green pulls out a Colt Python pistol and starts shooting at the truck, Richard then hit Green's truck a little bit, that made them end up on the wrong side of the highway, thank goodness, there was no traffic during this time, Green then pulls next to the right side of the Semi, Laurence aims his pistol, but Green shot him, Richard see's in horror that his friend had just been shot, then he gets mad, " Nobody shots my friend and gets away with it."

Richard hit Green's truck again, but this time harder, that force, knocked Green's truck into the woods, as they are driving their way, Richard than see's the Gas getting lower, Richard flips the switch to give it more Gasoline, Vitani and the biker were now trying to unhook the truck, then the biker pulled one the cable lose, that Richard noticed that the red button is not pushed in, he realizes that the biker and the lioness are still on the truck, he calls his Dad, " Dad!"

Jack says, " Yeah."

Richard says, " There is still a biker and a lioness on the truck, I got to get them off, Dad drive the truck."

Jack then got into the driver seat, it has been a long time, scene he drove a truck, but he still remembers how to drive, Richard gets out of the truck, as Green got out of the woods and drove to catch up with the Semi, Richard is now hanging on the side of the truck, he takes a peak he see's a biker and see's a lioness he remembers very well it is Vitani, than Richard surprises both The biker and Vitani, first Richard fought against the biker, he swiped the biker and he fell off, then Richard fought against Vitani fighting her one on one, Richard and Vitani were standing on their hind legs, Richard swiped Vitani, Richard than tried to pull her head next to the wheel, but Vitani try's to keeps Richard from doing it, Vitani then swiped Richard, then try's to put his next the wheel, but was able to stop her, Lance get in rider seat get ready to used the revolver if necessary, then Richard used his straight and swiped Vitani off of him, Vitani then picks up the bikers MP5K and tried to shot Richard, but Richard got out of the way in time, Richard is now hanging on the side of the truck, Green see's Richard hanging on the side of the truck, Green tried to crush Richard, but missed, Green tried again but, the results were the same, Vitani then tried to swipe him, But Richard kicked her then fought against each other again, Green got his Colt Python out and shot Richard in the right fore leg, even if Richard got shot, he still fought against Vitani, Richard was now used to pain, because the Pride taught him and he was trained by Simba, Nala, Kiara, and the Pride, Richard would always train with Kiara, which made them better fight, Simba suggested that Richard and Kiara fight while standing on their hind legs, they both did it once, that training reminded Simba the time he fought against Scar for the throne, Richard than picked up Vitani with his straight that came out of nowhere, Richard then threw Vitani on Green's pick up truck, Vitani landed on the windshield breaking it, Jack see's this and says, " So long, you son of Bitch."

Jack then hits Green's pick up truck real hard that it went off the road and crashed into a power line and fell over, Green is now super mad, " DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!"

Richard then connected the truck with the trailer and is now heading back to the cab.

* * *

Simba is now running for his life, to get away from the Outsiders, Simba is now climbing up these set of logs that will led him to safety, some of the log fell down and almost hit a few members of the Outsiders, Simba looks up and see's Kovu.

Kovu calls out worried, " Simba!"

Zira orders, " Get him Kovu, get him, do it now!"

Kovu ran another way, to try to help Simba, Simba now saw his chance to escape, Nuka then saw his chance to impress his mother, as Nuka says, " I'll do it, for you mother."

Nuka then started to climb after Simba, Nuka calls to his mother, " Mother are you watching?"

Nuka continues climb after Simba as he says, " I do it for you and I'm doing it for me." Nuka whispers the last part to himself, when he close enough we he dug is claws in Simba right hind leg, as he says, " This my moment of glory."

Simba then hears a Semi truck coming, he see's his adopted son Richard fighting with Vitani, he saw a Human with a eye patch over his eye, pull his gun out and shot Richard in his Right fore leg, then Simba saw his adopted son, lift Vitani up and threw into the green pick up truck, then he saw the Semi hit the green pick up truck and the green pick up truck hit the power line and the power line fell and hit logs in front of Nuka making them collapse, he then fell with the logs, Zira cry's out, " No!"

Then a log fell on Nuka, then more came on him, as Simba escapes, the logs fell, Simba runs to the truck, Richard see's his adopted father in bad condition, Richard calls out, " Come on dad, jump!"

Simba then jumped and landed on the side of the truck, as Richard says, " You alright, Dad?"

Simba says, " I'm hurt, lets get in the truck." Richard helped Simba in the truck as he says to his Biological father, " Dad, let me drive."

Richard then toke control and pushed the red button in, than Richard stops the truck, just about 5 miles away from the Green and Zira, Richard turns to Laurence who just got shot earlier, Melanie is trying to help him, but there was nothing more she could do, Richard starts talking to Laurence, " Laurence, are you okay?"

Laurence says, " I don't think so Richard, Green got me good, man."

Richard says, " Hang in there, man , your going to okay."

Laurence is now talking weaker as he is taking his last breaths, " Don't worry Richard, I'm going to be all right you'll see, I going to a better place, don't let me down Richard, finish this mission for me, promise?"

Richard is now tearing, " I promise, Laurence."

Laurence than takes his last breaths as he closes his eyes, Richard is now crying for the lose of his good friend, Richard's friends and family were now sad for Richard, Richard than started heading for Pride rock.

Zira and some Outsiders were now trying to find Nuka, Zira kept on looking, until she found Nuka breathing heavily, Green drove his pick up truck as Vitani now got out of the truck seeing the damage done in the gorge, she see's her mother and rushes over to her, as Zira is now worrying for her dying son, " Nuka."

Nuka says as he try's to in some air, " I'm sorry mother, I tried."

Zira tells him to safe his energy, but unfortunately Nuka toke his last breaths and shut his eyes, Zira is now devastated by the lost of her son, Vitani walks over and see that Nuka is dead, " Nuka."

Vitani is now devastated even more, she had just lost her friend Marcus and now her bother, as she has no one left that will truly care for you.

* * *

While Richard was driving back to Pride Rock, Simba then started to grunt, Kiara turns to her father, " Father" Kiara said.

Richard now is worried about his adopted father and asks, " Dad, are you alright?"

Simba says, " No, Those Outsiders got me good."

Timon came to Simba and says, " Simba talk to me, what happened?"

Simba says, " Kovu... Ambush..." as he collapses on the bed, Kiara is now, shocked and hurt, " No."

Tracy, Melanie, Jack, Moe, Lance, John, Max, Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara are siting next to him, as Timon says, " It alright buddy, were here for you."

Richard now made the truck go faster, heading for Pride Rock.

* * *

Zira is now praying for Nuka, " Scar, watch over my poor, Nuka."

She ended the prayer, then she turns to Kovu and gets mad, " You!"

Kovu turned to his mother, Zira swiped him, giving him a scar over is left eye, he now looks just like Scar, Green then pulls out his Colt Python pistol and aims at Kovu's head, as Zira says, " What have you done?"

Kovu says, " I... I didn't mean to it was my fault... I did nothing."

Zira says, " Excitedly, and in doing so, you betrayed your Pride, you betrayed Scar."

Kovu says, " I want nothing more to do with him."

Green now cocks his pistol, as Zira says, " You can not escape it, Nuka is dead because of you."

Kovu whispers, " No."

Zira says, " You killed your own brother."

Kovu shouts, " No!" and runs away, Green was about to shoot him, but Zira prevented this, " Let him go, I'm going to get Richard back for this."

Green says, " Don't worry, I'll get that son of bitch."

Zira says angrily, " I'll take care of him myself, even if that's means if I have to kill you myself, are you going to help me with my revenge or not?"

Green says, " Your revenge? You mean mine."

Zira is now getting confused, " What do you have against the king?"

Green says, " Maybe this will refresh your memory a bit."

Green than takes his eye patch off, there was nothing wrong with his eye at all, it was perfectly fine, except for two things, his iris color is green, instead of blue like the other one, and has a large scar running down from his eyebrow to his check, he then smiles as he says, " Remember me now, my love?"

Zira now recognized that voice, it was the voice of the one she is seeking revenge for, Zira then says, " Scar?"

Scar now smiles even more as he says, " Yes it's me."

Zira says, " But you died, I saw it."

Scar then explains, " No, after Simba defeated me, I was betrayed by my hyena friends, I managed to get out of the murderous wave of hyenas, I then left the Pridelands in embarrassing defeat, I found a human village, I found a shaman, I told him to treat me or I would kill him, he did as I told him to, I was cured, but it came with a price, I was then turned into a human, I would have killed him, but scene I couldn't kill him because I had no sharp teeth or claws, so I left in anger, then years later, I became a boss of a truck yard, I then called myself Green, I was getting a load ready to be deliver to you, then I met Richard Crews, my now worst enemy, I thought we would get the weapons to you, but instead of heading for the Pridelands to get to Nairobi, I had to stop him and get the weapons from him, we manged to stop him in his tracks, but we could not get the weapons from him, but it does not matter now, I will soon turn back into a Lion, and then we will take back the Pridelands for good."

Zira then says, " But Scar, I threaten to kill you, why did you never tell me?"

Scar says, " Would you believe if I told you and the Pride, No, I would have to show you, Zira when I turn back into a Lion, will you be my queen?"

Zira smile and Nods her heads as she says, " Yes Scar, I be your queen and we will keep on fighting until the very end, when are we going to take back the Pridelands?"

Scar says, " We are going to retake the Pridelands tonight." Scar now turns to the Outsiders, " We will take back our kingdom from Simba by force!"

Lioness roar in agreement, as Scar and Zira laugh, Scar then gets in his pick up truck as Zira jumps in the back of it, as the Outsiders head back into the Outlands.

* * *

While Scar and Zira were driving away, three hyenas came out, they saw Scar and Zira as a big threat, they used to be Scar's loyal henchman, it was the hyena trio, their name are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Shenzi says, " We must find this Richard Crews and help him, what do you thing, Banzai?"

Banzai says, " I think we should, what do you think, Ed?"

Ed mostly laughed, then the hyena trio, see a Black Semi heading for Pride Rock, Shenzi says, " Lets follow that thing, it might lead us to Richard Crews, lets go."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed followed the truck to where it is heading.

* * *

**RichardTerminator:** **Scar is alive and back for revenge, Laurence is gone, Simba is injured, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are back, but are here to help Richard, see what happens next time on Chapter 10.**

**Richard Crews: I hope you get to the next part of the story.**

**Kiara: I can't to see what happens next.**

**RichardTerminator: You will have to until next time.**

**Richard Crews and Kiara: Whatever.**

**RichardTerminator: Anyway, so readers, see you next time, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the tenth chapter of this story, enjoy your time.**

**Chapter 10: Banishment and the plan**

* * *

Richard, his friends and family got to Pride Rock, Richard barked to the Pride for help, then the Pride came, Nala saw Richard is injured and is now worried as she asked, " What happened to you?"

Richard says, " Green tried another hijack attempt on us, I got shot by Green on my right fore arm, John has an injured right paw, Green had shot and killed Laurence."

Nala then says, " Simba has not came back, I'm worried about him."

Lance says, " Simba came running to the truck, when we were driving away, he is injured too, he was ambushed by the Outsiders, he was passed out."

The Pride got Simba out of the truck, Tracy and Richard helped out, Melanie and Jack, along with Richard's friends got Laurence's body out of the truck, Nala sent Zazu to Rafiki, Then about 20 minutes later, Rafiki came, he first started with Simba because he is the king, Rafiki started with his injuries and he was done, Rafiki taught Tracy how to deal with injuries when he came over to John, Tracy rapped his paw up, Rafiki and Tracy turned to Richard, Tracy got bullet out of Richard's right fore arm, then Rafiki put some herbs on Richard's wound, Rafiki told him that he will be sore, and also told him that it will be a scar, but he will okay, there was nothing that Rafiki or Tracy could do for Laurence he was gone, Rafiki said that he is with the Great King of the Past, Richard and the Pride dug a grave for Laurence, Richard felt miserable, he felt like how Simba and Nala did when on the day when Sarabi and Sarafina died, but only his was a lot worse, he was sad, then his sadness turned into rage, then he address the lioness that he will not stop until he finds the person who did this and makes sure, that person is dead, they were shocked hearing it come from Richard, but they understood that Richard is upset about it and it will take a long time for Richard to calm down, Jack, Melanie, Nala, Tracy, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, John, Lance, Lance's girlfriend, Moe, and many others, understood that Richard is hurt, not only physical, but also emotional, When Simba woke up and told about his story at the gorge, Kiara is now shocked as she denies it.

Kiara says, " Daddy, it can't be true."

The animals of the kingdom were worried about their king, then everybody saw who was coming, as one of the lioness said, " It's Kovu."

Kiara says, " Kovu." she tried to see him, but is blocked by a lioness, Timon and Pumbaa confronted Kovu, as Timon says, " Why I Ada, let me at him, let me at him."

Lance and his girlfriend stop him, as Lance says, " Stop, stop it, you're gonna get your killed, stop."

Timon stops as Simba confronts him, as he asks, " Why have you come back?"

Kovu says, " Simba, I had nothing to do..."

Simba interrupts Kovu, as he says, " You don't belong here."

Kovu asks, " Please, I asks for your forgiveness."

Kiara try's to talk to her father, " Daddy please, listen to him."

Simba shouts, " Silence." he turns his attention back to Kovu, " When you first came here, you asked for judgment, and I pass it now."

Then Simba says, " Exile."

Kiara says, " No."

The animals gather around Kovu get ready to attack him, Kiara says, " No, Kovu."

Richard turns and whispers to Max, " Max, get your car and meet us at a field near Nairobi, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go."

Max then got in his car and left, as Kovu ran away from the Pridelands, Richard now started planing ahead of everybody, when Kovu was out of the Pridelands walking away, he heard a car hocking at him, the white Aston Martin DB5 stops, the door opens and Kovu see's Max, as he says, " Max, what are you doing?"

Max says, " Don't worry Kovu, Richard got a plan, come on in."

Kovu gets in the car, and the car drives away, meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Kiara starts talking to her dad, " Daddy, please reconsider."

Simba says, " You will not go anywhere without an escort for now on."

Kiara says, " No, it's not..."

Simba says, " He used you to get to me and also used you to get to Richard, so we would get the weapons."

Kiara denies it, " No, he love's me, for me."

Simba says, " Because your my daughter, you will not leave Pride Rock, you will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him."

Kiara says, " You don't know him."

Simba says, " I know he is following in Scar's paw print's and I must follow in my fathers."

Kiara delivers the blow, " You will never be, Mufasa."

This shocked Simba, as he saw Kiara run into the den crying, Simba came to Richard, Richard turned away from him and walked away.

Simba was shocked as he says, " Not you too."

Richard says, " I can't believe you had too be so low, like that, yeah I killed somebody, and I think I should be banished too."

Simba says, " But yours, was on accident."

Richard says, " Yeah, but I lost everything that is mine, you didn't lose everything that was yours, Me and Kovu are like brothers, but have different pasts."

Simba says, " Your not going to look for him."

Richard says, " But who said, I was looking for him, I didn't, besides I'm mad at you, I don't want to talk to you."

Simba says, " I'm sorry Richard, but I did this for everyone's safety."

Richard then fires back, " For everyone or for you."

Simba had lost the argument, Richard walks away, Richard now faces his biological family and says, " Mom, Dad, Tracy, you guys have to stay here watch Debbie, if any Outsiders try to attack her, you protect her with your life, as Me, Kiara, and my friends are going to find Kovu, now promise me that you will keep Debbie safe, and when Debbie is in labor you help her."

Jack says, " Okay son, help your adoptive sister, do what is right, go now and haven help you both."

Richard then got his friends ready, he see's Nuka outside with his friends.

Nuka asks, " So what's the news Richard?"

Richard says, " The Outsiders think your dead, now it time for step two, let's get Kiara out of here, so we can find Kovu and end the war with the Outsiders, let's go."

Richard gets in his truck and he puts the keys in was about to start it until he heard a voice, " Excuse me?"

Richard see's three hyena's coming to him, Richard says, " Yes."

The lead Hyena says, " Are you Richard Crews?"

Richard says, " Yeah. Who are you guys?"

The lead Hyena says, " I'm Shenzi, this is Banzai and Ed, we come to help you, Richard."

Richard says, " We are going to need all the help we can get." Richard gets out of the truck and asks, " Why do you want to help me for?"

Shenzi says, " To protect you from Scar."

Richard asks, " Scar? Whose Scar?"

Banzai says, " Don't play dumb, you meet him at the truck yard, a year ago."

Richard says, " You mean Green."

Shenzi says, " He calls himself Green but his real name is Scar, he has a thing that covers his left eye."

Richard says, " Are you saying..." Richard starts thinking back then he remembers something, " Wait a minute, now I remember." Richard now has a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback- one year ago**

It was a year ago, at a truck yard, Richard Crews is his human teenager self again, he had just arrived, Richard see's a man coming toward him with an eye patch over his left eye, it is Scar, he looks both lift and right, then looks at Richard and says, " You Richard Crews?"

Richard says, " Yeah."

Scar says, " My name is Scar, but call me Green."

Richard says, " Nice to meet you, Green."

Scar says, " I know what your here for, you are here to get your truck and deliver a load."

Richard says, " That's right, sir."

Scar turns Junior and says, " Junior."

Junior says, " Yeah."

Scar says, " Show Richard his truck."

Junior was about to show him, then a red International 9400 semi came in the yard, it is John, John get out of his truck, he is a human teenager too, Scar get his attention, " John, this is the new driver, that just got in."

John turns to Richard and says, " I'm John."

Richard says, " I'm Richard."

Junior says, " Come on Richard, let me show you, your truck."

Richard follows Junior into the garage, and see a black Peterbilt 379, Junior says, " This is yours, I fixed it up and the 49 pro-shift is fixed."

Richard asks, " How are the brakes?"

Junior says, " New, put them on, myself."

Richard asks, " And the rubber?"

Junior says, " Almost new, there ain't no recaps."

Richard looks at the truck and says, " Alright, fire it up."

Junior get in the truck, pulls it out of the garage, and parks the truck, Scar says, " John is going to be riding with you."

Richard asks, " What do you mean he is going to be riding with me?"

John says, " Someone was to drive that truck back home."

Then a red Camero pulls in, as Scar says, " Scene Moe is here, we can get started."

Richard starts checking the truck out, John says, " Your late."

Moe is his young black teenager again, as he says, " Yeah, yeah, I know, I maybe late, but I'm always on time."

John and Moe are laughing, as John says, " Hey Lance."

Lance says, " Hey John."

Moe see's Richard and asks John, " Whose that?"

John says, " He driving."

Moe asks, " Scene when?"

Scar says, " Scene an hour ago, he is like you guys, he's American, he just came from the top."

Moe says, " On top of what? He seem like he is god damn motionless."

Scar says, " Don't you take the lords name in vain."

Moe says, " Well I'm god damn sorry."

Scar then says, " Your gonna be sorry, and if you don't like it Moe, you can walk outta here right now."

Moe says, " What I don't like, is that you or anybody else changing the plans, every time I turn around, that what I don't like." Moe see's Richard walking to him as he introduces himself, " I'm Moe."

Lance also introduces himself, " I'm Lance."

Richard then introduces himself, " I'm Richard Crews."

Lance says, " We'll be cruising behind, cruising behind the Crews." Lance starts laughing.

Richard asks, " What do you mean your going to be right behind me?"

Scar says, " Protection."

Richard asks, " Protection from what?"

Scar says, " It's policy, we send a car with every truck." As Scar lights a Cigar and put it in his mouth, as Moe says, " Let's do it."

Richard is mad at Scar, Richard turns to him and says, " You wait until some bad happens to you and when it does, you will know it is coming for you."

As Richard walks away, Scar smiles, it wasn't an evil smile, but it wasn't peaceful either, the kind of smile he had was smile that gave smiling a bad name, then Scar, Richard, John, Moe, and Lance walked to a trailer, when John opens the trailer, Richard back off seeing a black pit bull running to him, it is Debbie, before she was able to communicate to Richard, she is barking and growling at him, Richard turns to John and asks, " Is this your dog?"

John says, " This dog is nobodies but her own." John turns to the Debbie and says, " Easy girl."

Richard looks as Scar says, " Toilets, can you believe this? Five gallon flush." Scar turns to Richard and asks, " Wanna look any more closer?"

Richard shakes his head as he says, " I'm just only here to drive."

Scar smile, Richard gets in his truck, starts it up, then backs it up to the trailer, Richard stops his truck, then he puts his fingerless gloves on, as Richard hooks his truck up to the trailer with the cables, then he brought the legs that hold the trailer still up, now Richard is in the truck, John gets in, as he says, " You got your brake there, you got your gas here, your shift here, and your switches here."

Richard says with sarcasm, " Thank for reminding me."

John says, " Then let's see what you got."

Richard then puts the keys in and turns them, as the Truck started, Richard now turns his attention to his switches, he flips five black switches, then he pulled the red button it that says trailer on it, then Richard put's his right foot on the brake and shifted the gear into drive, Richard signs as he puts his foot on the gas, the truck moved a little then stopped and turned out, Richard starts figuring what he did wrong, as John says, " I thought you knew how to drive?"

Richard turns to John and says, " It was been a long time scene I drove."

John couldn't believe what Richard just said, as Richard got the truck started again, Richard hits the gas paddle, as the truck started moving again, but this time stayed moving, Richard exit's the truck yard with Moe and Lance following behind them, Scar and Junior are talking to each other, as Junior says, " That Richard Crews, going to change are plans?"

Scar asks, " Your not planing on having kids, are you Junior?"

Junior says, " I don't know, if I find the right woman maybe, why?"

Scar says, " She suffer from a sorry ass like a bulb."

Scar walks away smoking his Cigar, as Junior puts pieces tobacco in his mouth and chews it.

Richard and his friends are now on the highway heading for the Pridelands to get to Nairobi, they see a bridge, Richard makes a sudden stop, he gets out and see two young lion cubs that look like Kovu and Kiara, then the flashback went blank.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Richard is back in the Pridelands, he is his dog self again, he see's the Hyena trio still standing there, then he says, " So he is the evil tyrant who used to rule the Pridelands, before Simba came to power."

Banzai says, " Yep, and we used to work for him, until he said to Simba that we were the enemy, then when we surrounded him, we turned on him, we thought we killed him, but we found out that he got away, ever scene then we had been looking for him, then when heard about you, we decided to follow you and spy on you, on that day when you met Scar for the first time, now however, he will turn back into a lion and help the Outsiders retake the Pridelands with or without the weapons."

Richard says, " So we must hurry, come you guys will work for me, I will be more a better person and leader than Scar was to you guys, will you guys follow what I say exactly?"

Shenzi says, " Yes, we will follow you, Richard."

Richard says, " Okay, help me out."

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed started helping Richard out, Richard's friends and the hyena trio hook up some chains to pull rocks out of the way, Richard hears Kiara crying in her den, Richard then get her attention, Richard says, " Kiara."

Kiara turns to Richard and asks, " What are you doing, Richard?"

Richard says, " I'm getting you out of here, so we can find Kovu."

Kiara says, " But Dad said that I can't go anywhere."

Richard says, " True, but Dad said, you can not go anywhere without an escort, your going to be riding with me."

Kiara now saw hope and it was all thanks to Richard Crews, then he says, " Now, stand back."

John it the gas paddle and moved the rocks out of the way, Kiara came out, Malprave asks, " What should I do?"

Richard says, " You stay here with my biological family, and when Debbie is in labor you help her out, no matter what."

Malprave says, " Okay."

Richard says, " Alright guys, lets move out."

Everybody got in their vehicles, and left the Pridelands, they are now on their way, so far they had no run into Scar and his goons or the Outsiders, they meet at the area, but don't see Max's car anywhere, Kiara is now upset, she is crying her heart out, then a car came, it is Max and Kovu, Richard decides to let it be a surprise for Kiara, Kiara turns around and see's Kovu then Kiara and Kovu nuzzle each other, Kovu and Kiara look at Richard, as they both said, " Thank you."

Richard says with a smiles, " Your welcome."

Richard walks to them as Kovu says, " Hey look."

Kovu, Kiara, and Richard look in the water seeing their reflection, their three reflections have been fused together to show a bond, as Kovu says, " We're one."

Kiara then says, " What?"

Kovu says, " Let's get out of here, we'll runaway together and start a pride all of are own."

Kiara then says calmly, " Kovu, we have to go back."

Kovu says, " Your kidding, but we're finally together."

Kiara says, " Are place is with our pride and if we runaway though be divided forever."

Richard says, " And we don't stop this war, it will turn into a World War, and I don't want World War 3 in my paws right, we got to stop them, and most importantly we have to Scar."

Kiara and Kovu asks with Confusion, " Scar?"

Richard says, " He's alive and well and he's back for revenge."

Kiara asks, " How do you know this?"

Richard says, " From my new henchman."

Richard whistles, as three Hyena's came out of the trailer, along with Nuka, Kovu was surprised, as Kovu says, " Nuka, but I thought that you we're dead."

Nuka laughs as he says, " That what you saw was a clone, I was never really harmed, and I really wasn't there."

Richard introduced the Hyena's to Kovu and Kiara.

Richard says, " Kovu, Kiara, this Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, guys this is Kiara and Kovu."

Kiara says, " Nice to meet you."

Shenzi says, " Same to you, now as Richard said, he don't have time, we got head to Pridelands to stop the Outsiders."

Lance asks, " But how are we gonna get there?"

Lance's girlfriend says, " Before we can even get there, there won't be anyone left to save, Truck and the cars, will take too long."

Richard knew that Lance's girlfriend was right and he had to think of something and fast, then we saw something that made him say, " I found just thing."

Marcus that was with them the whole asks, " What did you find."

Marcus looked and saw a train with a red star on it, Marcus knew that it is a Russian armed force's train, as Kovu and Kiara asks Richard, " What is that?"

Richard says, " It's an old Soviet Armored Missile train, this train is what the Soviet Red Army would use in the Soviet Union, it looks like it is abandon, we can use, if it still works."

Richard, Marcus, Nuka, Kovu, and Kiara enter inside the train, Marcus turns on the train and it still works, Marcus asks, " Who is going to drive the train?"

Richard says, " I am, it maybe different than a truck, but I can handle it."

Marcus says, " All right, I'll drive the truck, while drive the train, let's go."

Richard says, " Hold on, let's pray first, to make sure we make it out of this mess alive."

Then everybody got in the train, Richard laid two pictures of Both Scar and Zira on the floor, as Richard prays, " Lord, please watch over us as he stop a war and go after these two dangerous criminal, that we are about to face, they are armed dangerous, so please over us, as we go on this mission, and the lord name we say."

Everybody says, " Oman."

Richard says, " Okay, let's move."

Richard puts on a special fingerless gloves on, that are for dogs and they fit Richard well, then they got moving, the truck and the two cars started moving as Richard got the train moving as they head for the Pridelands to save everybody from a war, and for Richard to avenge Laurence's death.

* * *

**Great chapter so far, Yes? Next time there will be more action, what will happen, chapter 11, to learn more, see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the next chapter, enjoy as you join the hero.**

**Chapter 11: War and pursuit **

* * *

In the Outlands, the Outsiders are on the move again, this time, they are invading the Pridelands, they cross a river and made it into the Pridelands, they are heading for Pride Rock, at Pride Rock, there is now a thunder storm as it starts raining, Timon and Pumbaa are now talking to each other as Timon says, " I can't believe we lost her again, this is the eight thousandth time, I thought you were gonna watch her."

Pumbaa says, " Me, you were gonna watch her."

Timon says, " No, you were gonna watch her."

Pumbaa says, " Watch this." as he tackles Timon to the ground.

As Timon and Pumbaa are fighting, Simba walks in as he dry's himself off, then he see's Timon and Pumbaa fight each other, as Timon says, " Take that, you creepy warthog! Say it, Fat! Fatty, fat fat."

Simba asks, " What are you doing?"

That got Timon and Pumbaa by surprise, as Timon says, " Good question. Uh, let me ask you one.

Pumbaa says, " Hippothetically."

Timon says, " Very hypothetically. There is this guy..."

Pumbaa says, " But is not a lion..."

Timon says, " No. No, he's not a lion. Yeesh, definitely not a lion... and uh... uh, his daughter, um, say... vanished?"

Simba says, " Kiara's gone."

Timon adds, " And on top of that, Richard's black truck and Richard himself are not here, we tried talk to Richard's family, including his mate, but they won't talk to us."

Simba knew that Richard's family will not talk, because of what he did earlier, then Zazu came flying in as he says, " Sire, the Outsiders are on the attack, heading this way, it's war."

Simba says, " Zazu, find Kiara and Richard, We'll assemble the lionesses, move now."

The Outsiders are now on the field as Simba and his Pride are now the field with animals that are running away from a fight that will begin, as Marcus and the others are on the highway in their vehicles as Richard, Kiara, and Kovu are in the train heading for the Pridelands, Shenzi looks in the mirror and see's a green pick up truck coming toward them, Shenzi smiles as she says, " I knew this would work."

Max asks, " Is Scar behind us?"

Banzai says, " Yep."

Max see the green pick up truck as he radio's Marcus, " Marcus."

Marcus answers the C.B. Radio and says, " What up?"

Max voice on the C.B. Radio says, " Scar is right behind us, we move to stage three."

Marcus says, " Roger that."

Marcus puts his C.B. Radio down as he says, " Let's do this, Lance."

When Scar drove his pickup truck next to the right side of the Semi and when that happened, Marcus saw some railroad tracks and hit Scar pickup truck into the railroad track, Scar truck went off the road and went on the railroad tracks as the vehicles pass, Scar got mad, then he heard a train whistle, he turned and saw a train coming at him, he got out of the truck and ran for it as the train hit his pickup truck destroying it, the train passed the wreak and crossed the railroad crossing as the train heads for the Pridelands, Scar knew that Richard was driving that train because he saw him, then he gets mad, as he turns back into his lion self, now he was brown fur, a black mane, green eyes, and the scar was still there, he gets mad as he says, " I'll get you, Crews."

As he runs back into the Outlands, to get back at Richard Crews.

* * *

Simba and his pride confronted Zira and her pride, the battle is about to begin, then Zira yells out, " It's over Simba, I had dreamed of nothing else for years."

This gave Timon the creeps as he says, " Boy, she need a hobby."

Simba warns Zira one last time, " Last chance Zira, go home."

Zira says, " I am home."

Then Zira yells out her command, " Attack."

Then the two prides attacked, the war had just began, as the battle rages on, Zira yells to her Outsiders, " Go for the eye, brake his jaw, beat him low, get them do what you must."

Richard, Kiara, Kovu are in the train on the other side of the river, Richard's friends have made it across a log bridge, the make there attempt to cross their railroad bridge, the almost lost the train while they crossed it, but thank goodness the bridge held a little longer, meanwhile at the battlefield, Nala was fighting, then she saw a young lionesses that she knows very well, the lioness says, " Wheres your pretty daughter, Nala."

Nala says, " Vitani."

Then Nala and Vitani starting each other, they rolled down a hill as they landed on the highway which was part of the battle, Marcus is driving the Semi, he couldn't see anything, it was raining so bad that it was foggy, he didn't slow down or try to slow down he saw two lionesses on the highway, " WHOA!"

Marcus slams the brakes immediately, the others slams there brakes too, Marcus honks the horn, that got both Nala's and Vitani's attention, they saw Richard's truck coming at them out of control, they duck down as the truck stopped above them, Marcus and the others got out of there vehicles, Marcus went to see if the lionesses are alright, he didn't care which side they were, he was worried for both of them, as he says, " Are you okay?"

Nala says, " Were fine."

Marcus says, " Come on your highness, I'll get you out of there."

Marcus helped Nala out from under the truck, Marcus went back under to help the other lioness, but to his surprise, he see's Vitani as Vitani looks surprised to see him, Vitani says, " Marcus, your alive."

Marcus says, " Yes, I'm alive."

Vitani says, " But I thought you died?"

Marcus says, " On that day when we started that fire, I was arrested, then I told Richard that I was undercover, you see Vitani, I work for MI6, I am 006."

Vitani says, " Your a spy?"

Marcus says, " Yes, but I wanted to stop this madness from happening, and this is what I'm doing and I'm part of it."

Marcus helps Vitani out, as Vitani realizes that she fought Richard and wanted to get revenge on him was all for nothing, she also realize for the first time that she made her first big mistake, then she see's Nuka, and asks, " Nuka, is that you?"

Nuka smiles a he says, " Yes Vitani, it me."

Vitani says, " But you died in the gorge, we saw it."

Nuka says, " That what you saw was a genetic form of me, in short, a clone, I was never really there, when it all happened."

Vitani was glad that her _real_ brother was not harmed at all, but there was a war still going, Shenzi radio's Richard, " Richard."

Richard answers the radio, " Yeah."

Shenzi says, " Were in position, it's time."

Richard says in the radio, " Roger that."

Richard puts down the radio as he says, " It finally time for our last stage, stage four, prepare the missiles for launch."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, things are getting worse, Timon and Pumbaa are scared, as Pumbaa asks, " What do we do, what do we do?"

Timon says, " There is one we can do, when the going get tough, the tough get going, that's our motto."

Pumbaa asks, " I though our motto was Hakuna Matata."

Timon says, " Pumbaa, stop living in the past, we need a new motto."

Timon and Pumbaa try's to charge the Outsiders, but they got scared after an Outsider threaten them, as Timon says, " Like I said, lets get going."

Timon and Pumbaa are now running for their lives, Marcus, Lance, and the others saw Timon and Pumbaa being chased, Marcus grabbed an RPK machine gun, Lance grabs a M3A1 Grease Gun, and an Uzi for Timon to have, then they followed them, Timon and Pumbaa are now surrounded by Outsiders, then Timon grabs Pumbaa and uses it a weapon as he says, " Nobody move, this things loaded, I'll let you have it."

The Outsiders stalked again toward them, until they saw Marcus holding an RPK and pointing it at them, the Outsiders screamed and ran for their lives to not get shot at by Marcus, while Timon laughs, he says, " Talk about the wins of war."

Marcus surprises them, " That was because I saved your ass."

Timon and Pumbaa get a heart attack when Marcus scared them, Lance then gives Timon an Uzi, as they head to the truck to head to where Simba and Zira could possibly be, meanwhile on the train, Kiara and Kovu have got the missiles ready, Kiara says, " Richard, the missiles are ready."

Richard says, " Okay you two, put your paws on the red buttons, do not push them until after I say one."

Kovu and Kiara put their paws on the two red buttons, then Richard says, " On my count, three, two, one."

Kiara and Kovu push the buttons and the missiles were launched, back on the battlefield, Zira laughs as she says, " Simba, your mine."

Then Zira hears a sound she had never heard before, then explosion, then another explosion, then looked and saw the missiles coming at both her and Simba, then they both ran, to escape the missiles, then they stopped on some railroad tracks, they saw that they were still close to the missiles, but they were far enough to not killed, they are still in the battlefield, then Simba and Zira circle each other, as the fight for the Pridelands is about to begin, back on train, all of the missiles had been launched, Richard see something on the tracks, he gets his binoculars out and see Simba and Zira on the tracks, he smiles as his plan had worked, Richard says, " The plan worked, get ready Kovu and Kiara."

Kovu and Kiara get ready for the stop and to stop the Prideland-Outland feud forever, Richard hits the brakes, since this train is going 100 mph, it will take time for the train to stop, Simba and Zira get ready to fight each other, Richard puts his paw on the whistle as he says to himself, " Here goes nothing."

Richard blows the train whistle, Simba and Zira stop to hear a whistle, then they turn to see a train coming at them, Simba and Zira stare at the train that is still blowing it's whistle, when the train got close enough to force both Simba and Zira off the track on to ground, the Outsiders and the Pridelanders circled Zira and Simba, train stops blowing it's whistle, as the train comes to a stop, then the black Semi and the cars came and made a sudden stop, Then Marcus and the other ran in the middle of the circle, Marcus pointed his RPK at Zira and Lance points his Grease Gun at Simba, Then Richard, Kiara, and Kovu jumped out from the train and landed in the middle with the others as Simba says, " Kiara, Richard."

Zira says, " Kovu." then she growls as she says, " Move."

Simba says, " Stand aside."

Kiara says, " Daddy this has to stop."

Richard adds, " Dad you have to drop the war, now."

Simba was surprised as Zira says to Kovu, " You are even weaker then I thought, get out of the way."

Kovu says, " You'll never hurt Kiara, Richard, or Simba, not while I'm here."

Richard says, " And your not gonna get the weapons, while I'm around these lands."

Zira growls as Simba says, " Stay out of this."

Richard says, " Hell no."

Kiara says, " I wise king once told me, ' We are one.' I didn't understand him then, now I do."

Simba was surprised he told his daughter this, then he says nervously, " But... they..."

Kiara says, " Them, us, look at them, they are us, what difference do you see?"

Then for the first time, since the Outsiders were banished into the Outlands, the Pridelanders and the Outsiders realize that they are no different from each other, the rain stopped, Simba smiled at his daughter and his adopted son, Simba realizes for the first time, that Kiara and Richard did this to stop a mistake from ever happening again, Simba nuzzles Kiara and Richard, Lance lowers his weapons from Simba, Zira now see's a chance, " Vitani, now."

Lance points his weapon at Vitani as he says, " Don't you dare."

Vitani says, " No mother."

Vitani looks at Richard, Richard is now smiling at her, Vitani turns to her mother and says, " Kiara and Richard are right."

Vitani walks over to Kovu and Richard as she says, " Enough."

The Outsiders were surprised as Zira threatens, " If you will not fight, then you will die as well."

Lance says with no fear, " Go ahead, kill us all, you and your army." then the Outsiders start joining the Pridelanders, Lance then says, " Or should I say, you and what army." Lance starts laughing, as Zira looks and see her Outsiders have switched sides, Zira says, " Where are you going, get back here."

Simba says, " Let it go Zira, it's time to put the past behind us."

Marcus adds, " Your under arrest for Fraud, Attempt Murder, Attempt to steal weapons, and Local Terrorism."

Zira says, " I'll never let it go."

Simba is surprised that she will not surrender, then she was about to get her paws on those weapons, as she says, " The weapons are mine."

Richard says, " Oh no you don't."

Richard gets in front of her and says, " If you want the weapons you are gonna have get through me, first."

Zira says, " Fine, I did promise you that one day, that you would get a chance to fight me."

Richard says, " Good, it's about time, that I teach you a lesson, for messing with me, my friends, my family, and even my blood family."

Then Zira and Richard started fighting each other, she did all of her tricks in her attacks, and Richard did some tricks that Zira didn't know in his attacks, When Richard pinned her down, Zira did a real dirty low trick on him, then without warning, she swiped Richard with her claws out and gave Richard a scar on his left eye, Zira, Simba, Kovu, Kiara, and everybody else was shocked, Everybody now see's the scar on his left eye, Zira has just scared another person, yesterday Richard was shot by Scar, that wound is a scar now, Zira gave Kovu a scar over his left eye, now she gave Richard a scar, just like what happened to Kovu, Richard gets mad, Zira now see this and decides to crack down Richard, " You look like my mate, but only in dog form."

Richard says, " Shut up, don't want to hear it!"

Zira then says, " Oh, but Richard, you did something like he did, you have the same scar like him, you have the same dark past like him, you have the same blackness in your heart like him, and you even killed someone like him."

Richard says, " No, I did not kill anybody, that was accident back then, but was I still arrested for no reason, you can not mess with my emotion."

Zira smiles as she says, " But you Richard Crews, are his adopted grandnephew, you should be a leader, in the name of Scar."

Richard get even more mad as he says, " No, I do not want to be his next in line, no one can make me, not even you."

Zira says, " But you at lease got some of Scar in you."

Richard realizes that she is playing mind games on him, then he smiles as he faces Zira while he says, " You know what, I think that your right, as a matter of fact, I do."

Zira did not expect that to happen, Richard for the first time have won against her mind game, Richard then pounced on Zira, then they fought against each other, Zira then tried to bite on Richard's neck, but Richard was faster then her, then Richard grabbed her head, and hit her head on the front of his Semi, he kepted on hitting her head until see couldn't take it anymore, she dropped to the ground, Richard was out of breath as he says, " Whoa, man."

Richard looks at the readers, reading this story as he says, " Bad guys these days, they just don't know when to give up."

Richard laughs as he walks back to the others, Zira got up and pounced on Richard, as Kiara pounced on Zira, as they all three went down to the side of a high peak, Simba gets worried as he says, " Kiara."

Richard friends also are worried for Richard, as Moe says, " Richard."

Simba climbs down to rescue his daughter and his adopted son, " Kiara, Richard."

Richard, Kiara, and Zira kepted on falling, then Kiara and Richard use their claws as they are safe, but for Zira she is not lucky, she is now hanging on the side, Nala calls out to her daughter and her adopted son, " Hold on Kiara and Richard."

Nala hears a sound, she turns to it and see the dam, keeping the water back, brake as the River is now following free and fast, Nala gets worried, then she calls to her mate, " Simba, the river."

Simba see's the river as he try's to get his daughter and his adopted son, Zira is now hanging on for her life, Kiara and Richard try's to help Zira, as Kiara says, " Zira, give me your paw."

Zira swipes her paw away, as she slips, Kiara try's again, " Zira, come on."

Zira is now desperate to be saved, as Kiara says, " We'll help you."

Richard says, " It's now or never, Zira, come on, come on."

Zira looks into Richard's eyes and see that there is kindness and peace in them, she realizes that Richard would give up his live to safe her, Zira try's again one last time, but it was too late, she slipped and fell in the river and disappeared, to never be seen again.

Kiara and Richard are relieved that the war is over, as Simba calls to them, " Kiara, Richard."

Kiara says, " Daddy."

Richard says, " We tried."

* * *

Then Kiara and Richard grabbed Simba's paw, then in about a few minutes, they are back with everybody, Nala nuzzles Kiara, then Richard heard sirens coming then he saw police cars, SWAT trucks, and cars with red lights on them, then two humans, along with a German Shepherd with body armor on him that says C.I.A. on it, Richard knows that these people must be the C.I.A. and MI6, Richard meets with them, " Hello there gentlemen and lady, I'm Richard Crews."

The C.I.A. leader says, " Hello there, I am Alan Paul, the director of the C.I.A. and this my friend Mack, the director of the animal division of the C.I.A."

The MI6 leader says, " I'm M, the director of MI6."

Richard says, " Thanks for coming, I have been waiting for you guys."

Mack says, " You are one tough dog Richard, you have what we are here for?"

Richard says, " Indeed, They are inside the truck, in the trailer."

The C.I.A. and MI6 got two Semi's ready, they emptied half of the trailer, the first half was put on the Semi heading for a MI6 base in Nairobi, as the truck for the C.I.A. hooked up the trailer to it, Paul, M, and Mack thanked Richard, and his friends and family that protected the load from falling into enemy hands or paws for that matter, for Richard's first reward, he got his CDL back, is Commercial Drivers License, then the C.I.A. and MI6 left, then everybody hears a dog barking from Pride rock, as John says, " The pups are born."

Richard says, " Oh no, I got to get back to Debbie."

Kiara says, " Can we ride with you?"

Richard says, " Sure, Vitani, your gonna ride with me, I want to talk to you."

Vitani says, " Okay."

Marcus got everybody on the train, as Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani, got inside Richard's truck, they all head to Pride rock, but Richard was in no hurry, he wants to talk to Vitani, he see's that Vitani looks ashamed of herself, Richard cheers her up, " You okay, Vitani?"

Vitani says, " Yes I'm okay, Richard?"

Richard says, " Yes?"

Vitani says, " I'm sorry, for trying to kill you, I just didn't know, what was going on with my mind."

Richard says, " That's okay Vitani, I forgive you."

Vitani says, " You do?"

Richard says, " Yes, I will let you know, that for now on, we are friends for good."

Vitani smiles as she thanks Richard, then Kiara says, " I can't wait to my niece and nephew, Richard."

Richard says, " Don't worry, when we get to Pride rock, you will see them."

Then a truck horn was heard, as a Green 36T Semi hits Richards truck, as Richard says, " What the hell."

Inside the green Semi, is Scar, he is driving a Semi, as he says, " I got you right where I want you."

Richard now is trying to drive away, as Vitani asks, " What was that?"

Richard says, " It's Scar."

Richard and Scar both drive into a river harbor, which is part of the human world, Vitani asks, " What are you gonna do?"

Richard says, " I'm gonna try to lose him."

Scar still follows them as he says, " You can't escape from me."

Richard ran over some traffic cones, Scar still followed them as he says, " Come on."

Scar gets closer as he laughs, then gets a serious face as he saw the truck was speeding up, then he drove to the left side of Richard's truck as he yells to Richard, " I got you now Richard Crews, your mine."

Richard says, " Not until I get you first, asshole."

Then Scar bumped Richard's Semi, then Richard bumped Scar's Semi two times, Kiara says, " Lose him, Richard."

Richard says, " Hang on, guys, this is going to get bumpy."

Richard and Scar now drove out into the open of the harbor, which looks like a train yard, Scar see's Richard scar on his left eye, Scar picks up his C.B. Radio as he says, " What is that I see on your left eye, Richard."

Richard picks up his C.B. Radio and says, " Your mate did this to me, but she payed the price for it."

Scar says in the C.B. Radio, " Richard, have you ever wandered what really happen on the day of your accident in the United States."

Richard says, " I saw animal running at me, but I never got a good look at it, then I accidentally hit a man on the side of road."

Scar says, " And here is my secret to you... It... was... me."

Richard's eyes widen, as he starts to remember the accident in the United States.

* * *

**Flashback- four years ago**

It is four years ago, in the United States, Richard is a fifteen year old human, driving a load to Washington D.C., he is on the highway, he was driving his very first Semi, a black Frightliner, Richard see's an animal coming at him, it is running to him, it is so dark he can't what is coming to him, then when it got close enough he was a lion with a black mane, brown fur, green eyes and a scar on his left eye, was about to jump on to the wind-shield, but Richard turned the steering wheel, then he saw a man standing outside of his pick up truck, Richard slams the brakes as the man screams, as the Richard's truck ran over the man.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Richard is now staring at the one, caused this to happen to him from the very beginning, Richard gets mad as he picks up the C.B. Radio and says, " So you are the one who caused my accident back in the United States and toke everything that I had and also toke my humanity away from me, you are going to pay the price, you son of bitch."

Scar bumps into Richard's truck again, as he says in his C.B. Radio, " Yes Richard, I did it, and I will kill you, Richard Crews."

Scar laughs, then get frustrated as Richard bumps him back, then Richard and Vitani see's the Soviet missile train, Vitani use the C.B. Radio to talk to Marcus, " Marcus, do you see, a Black Peterbilt being chased by a Green 36T Semi."

Marcus turns to the two trucks, as he says, " Yeah, I see you."

Vitani says in the radio, " I want you to hit that green truck, and send Scar out of the world for good."

Marcus says in the radio, " Okay, just drive to the other side of the warehouse, and I will take him out."

Vitani puts the C.B. radio down as Vitani says to Richard, " We must get to the other side of that warehouse."

Richard says, " Okay, let's go through, the warehouse."

Richard and Scar both drive inside the warehouse, as Scar says, " You can't escape me, I will get you, Crews."

Then Richard and Scar hit a lot of broils filled with water, as Scar laughs, then Scar hit some pile of sand, he could barely see out of his wind-shield, then he saw that he was about to hit a window, as he says, " No, no, no, no, nooooo."

Scar then lost control of his Semi, he crashed into the window then into some cars, he spined a few times, then the Soviet armed missile train blew it's whistle, as Scar's Semi slide out to the tracks on it's side, then the train hit Scar's Semi even though it was slow, causing an explosion, killing Scar inside, the train slowed down as Richard stopped the truck, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani look at the Semi that is now on fire, then Richard says, " It's over, it's finally over."

Simba says, " You did it Richard, you saved us from Scar."

Richard looks at the Scar's now on fire Semi, as he says, " Yeah I did, let's go home, all of us."

Richard hits the gas paddle and leaves the harbor as the Police department moves in on the train and the Semi that is on fire, while a song begins.

* * *

**My Greatest Fear- Randy Travis**

**Randy Travis: Sometime many miles may lay between us, but only for the job I chose to do, What part helps me through my darkest hour, each mile bring me closer to you.**

**Chorus: Please believe your all I ever wanted, if you should leave I don't what I do, I be like a child afraid of darkness, the Greatest Fear I'll have, is losing you.**

Richard, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, and the Pride walk inside Pride rock, to see the Crews family around Debbie, Richard see's Debbie nursing there new puppies, Richard was happy to see them, and was proud to have them, as he nuzzle his mate.

**Randy Travis: Haven knows I've always had these demons watching for place to take control, whispering you'll never be there for me, waiting at the end of my road.**

**Chorus: Please believe your all I ever wanted, if you should leave I don't know what I do, I be like a child of afraid of darkness, the Greatest Fear I'll have, is losing you.**

The pitch changes from sad to happy, at Pride rock, C.I.A. and MI6 came at the ceremony of Kovu, Kiara, Richard and his friends that saved the Pridelands from it's doom, C.I.A. and MI6 gave Richard and his friends medals for keeping the load of weapons out of enemy hands and paws, Simba and Nala, let Shenzi, Banzai and Ed stay in the Pridelands, because they changed there way of life, then Simba and Nala, appointed another leader of the Pridelands, they anointed that they now have a Duke in their place, Simba and Nala made Richard as they're new Duke of the Pridelands, which now makes Debbie as his Duchess, Kovu and Kiara have been made as they're next heir to the Throne, Simba and Nala said that the duke has equal rights ans wrongs and also had the same amount of power as the king does, Richard made a bow to them, as he joined his Adopted Father, Mother, Sister, and Brother-in-law, as they roared first along with Moe and the pride, then Richard and his friends and his biological family barked, then the C.I.A. and MI6 fired there weapons into the air as the animals cerebrated, then Simba looks into the sky as Mufasa says from the sky, " Will done, my son."

The wind blows in Simba mane, then Richard fells the wind blowing around him, as he see leafs gather around right in front of him, and made an image of Mufasa smiling at him, as Mufasa says to Richard, " I'm proud of you, Richard, my grandson."

Richard tears as he says, " Thank you, grandfather."

Then Mufasa goes back into the sky as he says, " We are one."

As the song is still on.

**Randy Travis: Alone I wander through this world no meaning in my life, then I found you and finally saw the light.**

**Chorus: So please believe your I ever wanted, if you should leave I don't know what I do, I be like a child afraid of darkness, the Greatest Fear I'll have is losing you, the Greatest Fear I'll have is losing you. **

The song ends as another song begins, as the ending credits are on.

**Driving my life away- Rhett Akins**

**Rhett Akins: Well the midnight headlights, find you on a rainy night, steep grade up ahead slow me down making no time, But I gotta keep a rollin', cause the wind-shield wipers slapping out a tempo keeping perfect rhythm with the song on a radio, yeah gotta keep a rollin'.**

**Chorus: Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, looking for a better way, for me, Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

**Rhett Akins: Well the truck stop cutie, coming on to me, try to me in to a ride, said I wouldn't be sorry, oh she was just a baby, hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee, pop me down, jack me up, shoot me out, flying down the highway, I'm looking for morning.**

**Chorus: Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, looking for a better way, for me, Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

**Rhett Akins: Well the midnight headlights, find you on a rainy night, steep grade up ahead slow me down making no time, Yeah gotta keep a rollin', cause the wind-shield wipers slapping out a tempo keeping perfect rhythm with the song on a radio, lord gotta keep a rollin'.**

**Chorus: Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, looking for a better way, for me, Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, just looking for a sunny day, Oh I'm Driving My Life Away, I'm looking for a sunny day.**

The End.

* * *

**This the last chapter of Black Dog, I hope you liked it, I will say good bye, everybody.**


End file.
